Fantômes du passé
by lier90912
Summary: Lorsque Link et Zelda explorent d'anciennes ruines, découvrent Ganondorf et le réveillent de son long sommeil, le mal semble avoir complètement déserté son corps et il peut revivre en tant qu'homme. Cependant, dans les recoins les plus sombres du Royaume, ce même mal se développe. Classé T pour violence intense et langage ordurier.
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

Yo !

Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous expliquer mon pseudo, juste pour être sûr que vous le prononciez bien. Donc c'est Lier90912.

Ah… c'est toujours pas clair ? Bon ok, je vais me faire chier à l'écrire comme il se prononce : _Lié neuf zéro neuf douze. _Voilà, maintenant vous le savez.

Voici ma toute première fanfiction. Je ne sais absolument pas si elle va être bonne ou que s'il va réellement y avoir du monde qui la liront, mais sincèrement, j'en ai rien à battre. Je fais ça pour le fun. J'essaierai d'aller jusqu'au bout et de la terminer, mais si je vois qu'il y a du monde qui _trashtalk_ dans les reviews, je risque de perdre l'intérêt et de l'abandonner. Le rythme de sortie des chapitres et leurs longueur risquent d'être irréguliers, car, comme je vous l'ai dit, je fais ça fais pour le fun et je ne veux pas me presser.

J'ai eu l'idée pour cette histoire en lisant d'autres fanfictions et je me suis pris à aimer l'idée d'un Ganondorf gentil qui se battrait aux côtés de Link et Zelda. Et surtout que je suis un grand fan du couple ZeldaxGanondorf. Il y a deux ou trois choses que je voudrais mettre au clair avant qu'on se lance dans l'histoire :

Cette histoire se déroule un an après les événements de _Breath of The Wild_ et j'ai réécris les événements visibles dans le trailer de la suite de ce jeu, légèrements modifiés pour servir l'histoire.

Personnellement, je situe BoTW dans la timeline de l'enfance, après les événements de _Twilight Princess_.

Malgré le fait que j'écrive cette fiction en français, il y a certain terme que je vais écrire en anglais. Je REFUSE d'accepter le terme «Épée de légende», pour moi, c'est uniquement la «Master Sword».

Cette fiction est une romance entre Ganondorf et Zelda classée M pour violence, langage ordurier et éventuelle scènes sexuelles. **SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, ALORS NE LISEZ PAS!**

Les reviews constructives sont toujours les bienvenues, ça prend même pas cinq minutes et ça me donne le courage de continuer. **;)**

Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, je vous donne rendez-vous dans le premier chapitre des _Fantômes du passé_!

P.S: Image de couverture par FigmentForms, allez voir son comic Zelda/Ganondorf _A Tale of Two Rulers _sur tumblr, il est INSANE!


	2. Chapitre 1 - Réveil

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

_Le temps change beaucoup de choses et peut transformer même le monstre le plus maléfique de l'histoire en un homme bon._

* * *

**Réveil**

Le bruit régulier de l'eau gouttant des stalactites accrochés au plafond résonnait jusque dans les profondeurs du tunnel.

_Plic… Plic… Plic…_

Le silence, seulement troublé par ces échos, témoignait de l'absence totale de vie dans cet endroit oublié des déesses depuis très longtemps.

Soudain, la lumière chaleureuse d'une torche apparue au détour d'un couloir, rapidement suivie par une autre. Le bruit des pas se joignant maintenant à celui de l'eau. Des voyageurs perdus? Des chasseurs de trésors ayants exploré trop loin?

Non, une princesse et son chevalier.

Le couple, quelque peu insolite dans cet endroit mort, tirait avec lui un énorme boeuf cornu chargé de sacs. Le plafond étant assez haut et le tunnel assez large, la progression de l'animal était aisée. Les deux compagnons avancèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps avant de tomber sur une caverne si immense que l'on en voyait in le haut, ni les extrémités. Des cristaux brillaient d'une douce lumière bleutée ça et là, rendant les torches presques inutiles.

La jeune princesse leva sa flamme et observa un mur pierre taillée ruisselant d'eau : une peinture ternie par les siècles représentant un cavalier en armure noire et affublé d'une longue crinière flamboyante chevauchant un immense cheval, lui aussi noir, et brandissant un trident. La jeune femme prit un air pensif et tourna la tête, son regard d'émeraude croisant celui de saphire de son compagnon. Ce dernier hocha la tête en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

* * *

Ils firent halte à une source pour reposer leur monture et remplir leur réserve d'eau. La lumière produite par les cristaux était calmante et les deux voulaient y rester plus longtemps, mais ils ne devaient pas traîner; ils avaient une mission. Sans compter que le chevalier au cheveux blonds se doutait que ce calme n'était qu'une façade, une façade derrière laquelle tous les dangers pouvaient rôder, prêts à leur sauter dessus au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Ils caressa la poignée azure de l'épée sacrée qui pendait dans son dos et fit signe à sa compagne de se remettre en route.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un précipice sombre et se dirigèrent vers un pont en ruine le traversant. Même malgré la lumière quasi aveuglante émise par ces mêmes cristaux, maintenant beaucoup plus gros, il était impossible de discerner le fond du gouffre. La fille aux blonde fût parcourue par un frisson et affirma sa prise sur les rennes du boeuf, espérant que le pont était encore en assez bon pour ne pas les expédier dans ce trou sans fond.

* * *

Les deux compagnons se trouvaient devant une immense porte de pierre entrouverte. La princesse glissa de la selle de leur monture et rejoignit son protecteur devant cette entrée mystérieuse. Elle sentit la présence d'une magie si maléfique et si ancienne que ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Quoi qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière cette porte, c'était quelque chose de mauvais, très mauvais.

"On y va, Link?" demanda-t-elle à son chevalier.

Link tourna la fixa et répondit. "C'est quand tu veux, Zelda."

Les deux hyliens prirent une profonde inspiration et poussèrent les lourds battants de pierre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une large pièce circulaire aux murs gravés de symboles et de dessins racontant une histoire perdue depuis très longtemps. Ce qu'ils virent au centre de la pièce leur glaça le sang.

Debout au centre de la pièce se trouvait un corps desséché et squelettique. Le dos arqué dans une position glauque, son visage dépourvu de globes oculaires était distordu dans une expression de douleur atroce, sa longue chevelure écarlate pendait derrière lui et les bijoux en or qui recouvrait son corps avaient perdu leur éclat. Il portait une longue robe grise flanquée d'un symbole distinctif.

"Gerudo…" souffla Zelda, paralysée par la scène.

Mais ce qui était effrayant n'était pas cette momie glauque, c'était ce qu'elle dégageait : de longues volutes de ténèbres jaillissaient de son corps et se répandaient dans la pièce avant de s'échapper à travers toutes ouvertures présentes dans les murs. Un long rayon de lumière turquoise descendait en spirale du plafond et se terminait par une main empoignant le torse du cadavre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la salle fut illuminée par un flash et une ombre représentant la scène se projeta sur le mur du fond. seulement, la frêle momie y était remplacée par un homme immense et musclé.

Soudain, les volutes ténébreuses se changèrent en un véritable cyclone, tournant de plus en plus vite autour de la momie et bientôt, il fut impossible de la voir, entouré par une sombre tornade de magie maléfique. Link tira instinctivement la Master Sword de son dos mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de crier à Zelda de s'enfuir, il fut repoussé par une force invisible et alla s'écraser contre le mur et tomba inconscient. Zelda, galvanisée par la peur, se jeta à son chevet le pris dans ses bras, beaucoup de sang coulait d'une blessure à sa tête. Elle se retourna à temps pour voir une immense silhouette ténébreuse aux yeux enflammés fondre sur elle. Elle empoigna son arc et concentra tout son pouvoir dans sa flèche qui se mit à briller intensément d'une lumière dorée. Elle ouvrit les doigts et la flèche vola vers sa cible. L'être maléfique poussa un hurlement terrifiant quand elle sentit la flèche de lumière la transpercer et elle se dissipa comme de la fumée dans l'air.

Zelda respirait lourdement, n'appréhendant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle doutait d'être venu à bout de cette chose mais décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle regarda la tête de Link, toujours inconscient, et vit avec soulagement que la coupure n'était pas trop profonde. Son attention fut soudain attiré par une lumière au centre de la pièce, elle tourna la tête et fixa avec stupéfaction ce qui s'y trouvait.

La momie avait disparue, remplacée par un homme immense et très musclé, étendu au sol. Sa peau était sombre et il avait la même crinière écarlate que le corps desséché, ses bijoux avaient miraculeusement retrouvé leur éclat d'antan, son torse barré d'une énorme cicatrice se soulevait rapidement avec la respiration caractéristique au sommeil agité. Son visage, beau et masculin, était crispé dans une expression de peur intense.

Zelda se leva et se dirigea lentement vers lui.

* * *

**Eh ben merde, ça fait déjà quatre heures?!**

**J'ai réellement apprécié faire cette réécriture du trailer de Nintendo en y ajoutant ma *toux* **_**petite ***_**toux**_*****_** touche personnelle. XD**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à aller écrire une petite review pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Personnellement, j'en suis très fier et j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis.**

**En attendant, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Mémoire brumeuse

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Mémoire brumeuse**

_Dans toute la plaine résonnait le son des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Les deux combattants enchaînaient parades et attaques à une vitesse ahurissante. Le plus grand des deux tenta un coup d'estoc avec sa longue épée blanche mais le jeune héro la dévia de son bouclier et le flanc de son adversaire lui fut exposé, dévoilant un défaut dans son armure noire._

_Le Gerudo grogna de douleur quand il sentit l'acier mordre dans sa chair. Il fit un pas en arrière et porta sa main à sa blessure d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Il cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant que le jeune hylien avait disparu puis il compris, une fraction de seconde trop tard._

_Le Héro avait roulé sur le côté et s'était retrouvé derrière son ennemi. Il lui trancha les tendons et sauta en tournoyant, lui entaillant profondément le dos._

_L'homme, maintenant à terre, vit le Héro fondre sur lui, sa tunique verte battant au vent, et eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de sentir la Master Sword transpercer son torse._

* * *

Ganondorf se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et couvert de sueur. Les restes du rêve qu'il venait de faire s'estompaient déjà, seul restait ce visage avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, inconnu pourtant si familier.

Il étudia la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait; elle était spacieuse et chaleureuse. Un rayon de lumière passant à travers l'espace entre les rideaux de soie bleue. Il sorti du lit et se dirigea vers ceux-ci pour les écarter. Il fut brièvement aveuglé par cette soudaine lumière, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à la clarté et il pu découvrir où il se trouvait; de hautes tours au toit pointu s'élevaient devant ses yeux, une ville animée en contrebas et une plaine s'étendant à perte de vue.

Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre, probablement une servante, et sursauta en voyant le géant réveillé. Elle rougit et détourna le regard. "Je vais aller vous chercher des vêtements et ensuite, vous pourrez rencontrer la princesse." dit-elle précipitamment.

Ganondorf baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il était complètement nu. Rougissant à son tour, il se détourna d'elle et bégaya "M-m-merci". Puis la femme sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Ganondorf observa les grands couloirs du château alors qu'il se faisait guider par la servante qui lui avait apporté ses vêtements. Il portait un simple chandail en lin et un pantalon de toile légèrements trop petits malgré le fait que ce soit les plus grands qu'on lui ait trouvé. Malheureusement, il était nu pieds aucunes chaussures ou bottes dans le château n'étant assez grandes pour lui, mais il ne pouvait blâmer personne, il dominait de deux têtes la fille qui l'accompagnait et était deux fois plus large qu'elle, pourtant de même taille que toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient croisés.

La jeune femme était toujours rouge d'avoir vu l'homme qui la suivait nu, sans compter le fait qu'elle le trouvait très beau. Après lui avoir apporté les vêtements les plus grands qu'elle avait pu trouver, elle était allée voir la princesse pour lui annoncer que l'homme était réveillé. Elle le conduisait maintenant vers les quartiers royaux, là où la monarque l'attendait. Elle cogna à la porte et annonça d'une voix forte : "Votre Majestée! Il est arrivé."

"Faites le entrer." une voix lui répondit de l'intérieur de la pièce.

La servante poussa la porte et fit signe à Ganondorf d'entrer. Il se retrouva dans une vaste pièce richement décorée.

"Merci, Laya. Peux-tu nous laisser seuls?" dit la même voix.

La servante nommée Laya s'inclina et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ganondorf se tourna et aperçut finalement son interlocutrice. Comme il se doutait, la princesse était belle, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi belle. Elle avait de court cheveux dorés qui lui descendaient jusque dans le haut du cou et qui encadraient un visage d'ange. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude profond brillant d'intelligence le fixaient avec curiosité. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle porte une longue robe de soie et de dentelle et un diadème d'or et de diamant, mais fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple chandail de laine, un pantalon de toile et des bottes de cuir. Elle s'était visiblement mise à l'aise dans sa propre chambre et ne semblait aucunement gênée de son accoutrement. Sa beauté avait laissé ganondorf sans voix et la princesse finit par rougir du fait qu'il la fixait intensément. L'homme reprit contenance et s'inclina devant la monarque.

La fille leva les mains en signe de protestation et avec un petit rire embarrassé elle lui dit : " Non, non, non. Relevez-vous, pas besoin d'autant de formalitées…"

"Toutes mes excuses." répondit Ganondorf en se relevant si rapidement qu'il se cogna la tête sur l'une des poutres qui soutenaient le plafond.

"Ce n'est rien," dit la princesse d'une voix douce, puis elle posa la main sur le lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce que Ganondorf fît. Le lit émit un fort craquement sous le poid de l'homme. La princesse lui sourit et reprit "nous ne nous somme pas présentés. Je suis Zelda, princesse du royaume d'Hyrule, et vous, qui êtes vous? C'est la première fois que je vois un homme gerudo." Elle observa sa peau foncée et sa longue chevelure rousse qui lui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos. Il ne semblait pas très vieux, un an ou deux de plus qu'elle.

"Ganondorf…" répondit l'homme à voix basse, se rendant compte que c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Tout était noir dans sa tête; il n'avait aucuns souvenirs d'avant son réveil, à peine une heure plus tôt. Qui était-il, que faisait-il ici et pourquoi cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant lui semblait-elle si familière? D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, il était un gerudo, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

"Et…?" demanda Zelda, attendant plus de détails. Elle s'inquiétait de l'expression de confusion totale sur le visage de l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

"C'est tout ce dont je me souviens." Répondit lentement Ganondorf.

Zelda fronça les sourcils. Encore un autre cas d'amnésie? Et dans des circonstances à peu près similaires, sauf que cette fois ci, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de à qui elle avait à faire. Elle avait été capable d'aider Link à complètement retrouver la mémoire car elle le connaissait, mais cet homme… À bien y penser, elle le trouvait étrangement familier, comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. "Eh bien, je pourrais commencer par vous dire dans quelles circonstances nous vous avons trouvé."

* * *

**Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de terminé.**

**Bon, je sais que ça vous laisse un peu sur votre faim, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais pu continuer à l'écrire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et qu'il fallait bien que j'upload de quoi, donc je me suis dis que c'était un moment relativement bon pour arrêter. Ça fait durer le suspense. ;)**

**Maintenant, j'aimerais remercier Zergath pour avoir review et follow l'histoire, tu me donne vraiment le courage de continuer et j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes attentes jusqu'à maintenant. :D**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous êtes incroyables! XD**

**En attendant, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**

**P.S.: Je suis en train de réfléchir à un concept pour une nouvelle histoire, alors restez alertes. ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Rencontre inattendue

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Rencontre inattendue**

Ganondorf se passa la main dans sa longue chevelure rouge. Il était assis sur son lit depuis plusieurs heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil tant ce que la princesse lui avait dit était bouleversant. Il avait tellement de questions mais aucunes réponses. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans cette caverne? Quelle était cette énergie maléfique qui était sortie de son corps? Pourquoi et comment s'était-il retrouvé là bas?

Qui était-il?

Le gerudo soupira. Il caressa machinalement la cicatrice sur son large torse nu et essaya d'imaginer la scène que Zelda lui avait décrite; son corps momifié tordu dans une position glauque, une main turquoise agrippant son torse à l'endroit même où sa cicatrice se trouvait. Ce même endroit où il se faisait transpercer par l'épée du jeune homme à la tunique verte dans son rêve. Il frissonna au souvenir du rêve. Ganondorf se dit qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir et décida d'explorer le château pour se changer les idées. Il enfila une camisole, Zelda avait ordonné qu'on lui fabrique des vêtements à sa taille, et sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

Ganondorf déambulait dans les immenses couloirs du château. Il avait visité les cuisines, la Grande salle, la salle à manger et l'infirmerie et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir leurs emplacements ainsi que le chemin à prendre pour s'y rendre. "On pourrait facilement s'y perdre, c'est un putain de labyrinthe." grogna-t-il.

Il arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque et y entra sans hésitation. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant la pièce: son plafond presque aussi haut que celui de la Grande salle avec ses murs recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres, ses longues tables de bois sombre avec des sièges de cuir de la même teinte, son plancher de bois foncé vernis, le tout éclairé par la lumière spectrale de la lune passant par d'immense fenêtres en obus. Il émit un sifflement admiratif qui résonna dans l'immense salle.

Ganondorf arpenta les rayonnages en admirant la quantité incalculable de livres qui s'y trouvaient et il se dit qu'il avait sûrement fallu des siècles pour en amasser une telle quantité. Cependant, il remarqua que tout semblait étrangement _neuf_; le bois sentait le vernis fraîchement appliqué, le cuir des sièges n'était pas encore souple et plusieurs étagères étaient vides. Apparemment, il y avait eu des travaux de rénovation récemment mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi manquait-il des livres? Le gerudo se promit de poser la question à Zelda le lendemain.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut son corps et Ganondorf eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il se retourna pour voir une silhouette accotée au mur avec les bras croisés, l'obscurité empêchait Ganondorf d'identifier la personne. "Qui est là?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

La personne s'avança dans la lumière et il pu discerner ses traits: c'était un jeune homme blond d'environ une vingtaine d'année, plusieurs cicatrices traversaient son visage sans nécessairement le défigurer, ses yeux d'un bleu profond le fixaient avec froideur et le transperçaient, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il portait une tunique bleue brodée de blanc, une cotte de maille dépassait en dessous et des gantelets de cuir lui remontaient dans le haut des avants bras. Tout comme avec Zelda, quelque chose d'étrangement familier émanait de ce garçon.

C'est alors que Ganondorf posa son regard sur l'épée que l'autre portait dans son dos. Un flash et une série d'images passèrent dans sa tête.

_Le jeune homme de son rêve fonçant sur lui pour le tuer. _

_Un enfant portant la même tunique verte et accompagné d'une fée qui dégainait sa petite épée et son bouclier en bois. Ganondorf, monté sur un cheval noir, ria et le jeta à terre avec un sortilège, faisant hurler le gamin de douleur._

_Le même garçon, adulte cette fois, qui lui renvoyait ses sortilèges avec son épée._

_Cette épée… Ce garçon… _

La voix du jeune homme ramena Ganondorf brusquement à la réalité, "Nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés, n'est ce pas?" Un sourire chaleureux étirait maintenant les lèvres du garçon. "Je suis Link, chevalier personnel de la princesse et Héro d'Hyrule." dit-il en tendant sa main gantée.

"Je suis Ganondorf." répondit le gerudo en serrant la main de Link, deux fois fois plus petite que la sienne. "Est ce qu'on se serrait déjà rencontré quelque part?"

Le jeune hylien réfléchit et répondit en souriant: "Non, je ne penserais pas. Zelda m'a dit que tu n'avait aucuns souvenirs d'avant ton réveil ce matin. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai vécu exactement la même chose et j'ai réussi à retrouver l'entièreté de ma mémoire. Ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider à la retrouver toi aussi."

Ganondorf regarda le jeune homme avec stupéfaction. "Tu es sérieux? Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi?"

"Pourquoi pas? Ça nous permettrait de voyager un peu, ça fait des semaines que je suis enfermé dans ce château. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes."

Ganondorf sourit, une aura de confiance émanait de ce jeune hylien et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir calmé par sa présence. Puis, se souvenant de quelque chose, il demanda: "J'ai remarqué qu'une bonne partie du château semblait neuve. Y a-t-il eu des travaux de rénovations dernièrement?"

Link fit une grimace et répondit: "On peut dire ça…" Puis, désignant deux sièges, il continua: "Assieds toi, j'ai une longue histoire à te raconter."

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Ganondorf s'assit et réfléchit. Link lui avait raconté son aventure pour détruire Ganon, le fléau qui avait presque détruit Hyrule, un siècle auparavant. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations choquantes à assimiler en une journée.

Cependant, il s'était passé quelque chose d'encore plus choquant; qu'avait-il vu? Qui était ce jeune homme? Pourquoi lui et Zelda lui semblaient-ils si familiers? Qui était le garçon qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs si ce n'était pas Link? Il sursauta à sa propre pensée; il s'était _souvenu_ de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une vision, il en était certain. Il se promit d'aller en parler avec Zelda le lendemain.

Ganondorf regarda sa main. Il utilisait une sorte de magie dans ses souvenirs. "Je me demande si…" murmura-t-il en se concentrant sur l'image de la boule d'énergie. Soudain, la pièce s'illumina et il fixa avec béatitude la sphère de lumière qui flottait dans sa paume.

* * *

**Bon ben, un autre chapitre de terminé.**

**Ces souvenir que Ganondorf a… Ils me rappellent quelque chose… Mais quoi? XD**

**Dans tous les cas, vous le saurez si vous continuez de lire cette histoire. ;)**

**Merci énormément à Suu-kuni d'avoir review le chapitre 2, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait. Je te promet que la réaction de Link et Zelda sera MÉMORABLE! XD**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous êtes incroyables! XD**

**En attendant, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Pouvoir renaissant

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Pouvoir renaissant**

"Ferme les yeux et concentre toi. Regarde en toi même, au plus profond de ton âme." dit Zelda d'une voix douce et reposante. "Que ressens-tu?"

"Je ressens… une vibration… un appel." répondit Ganondorf. Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des jardins du château et avaient demandé à tout le monde qui s'y trouvaient de partir pour avoir le silence. L'endroit était calme et reposant, parfait pour un cour de magie. Ganondorf, assi avec les jambes croisées dans l'herbe, méditait alors que Zelda marchait lentement autour de lui.

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Link, il était allé la voir pour lui raconter son souvenir et lui montrer la sphère lumineuse qu'il pouvait créer dans sa main. C'était il y a deux jours. La princesse, en tant que dernière magicienne du royaume, avait endossé la responsabilité de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait sur la magie.

"Écoute l'appel et répond lui, laisse le venir à toi." repris Zelda. "Aie confiance en ton pouvoir."

Ganondorf leva le bras et ouvrit la main. Il y eu un flash de lumière et il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose de solide entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec incrédulité l'épée qu'il tenait. Elle était énorme, aussi grande que Zelda. Sa lame était large et épaisse, faite dans un métal argent et portait de multiples gravures d'un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sa garde en or était élégante et la poignée était lacée de bandes de soie rouge. Un énorme rubis ornait le pommeau. Elle était monstrueusement grosse et massive, pourtant elle semblait légère et parfaitement balancée. Il leva les yeux vers la princesse et failli éclater de rire devant la face qu'elle faisait.

"Wow... " bredouilla-t-elle. "Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça."

Une voix résonna dans leur dos, "Alors j'imagine que tu sais t'en servir!"

Le gerudo tourna la tête et regarda Link qui se tenait accoté contre un mur, les bras croisés et arborait un sourire joueur. Il s'approcha des deux et Ganondorf se leva. Il dominait les deux hyliens de deux têtes et était deux fois plus large que Zelda, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule à côté de Link: le Héro qui avait sauvé Hyrule du Fléau et libéré les quatres créatures divines. Aussi, une étrange aura de pure puissance se dégageait du jeune homme, comme si rien ne pouvait se dresser sur son chemin.

Il leva la main et demanda: "Je peux?" Ganondorf lui tendit l'épée et link dû la prendre à deux mains pour la soulever, mais il en fut tout de même capable puisque qu'il s'était battu avec des claymores presques aussi grandes que lui. Il la soupesa, l'examina et sourit en la lui redonnant. "Parfaitement équilibrée, solide, tranchante comme un rasoir, malgré l'épaisseur de la lame, et élégante. Où l'as-tu obtenue?" Ganondorf en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il c'était passé.

"Un sort d'invocation…" lança pensivement Zelda avant que le gerudo puisse répondre. Elle se tenait le menton d'un air pensif et avait le regard dans le vide. "C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de magie. Très peu de personnes sont doté de dons magiques et tous auront un style différent; Mipha avait un pouvoir de soin, Revali pouvait créer des courants ascendants, Daruk pouvait créer un bouclier magique, Urbosa pouvait faire tomber la foudre sur ses ennemis et, bien sûr, mon pouvoir, le Pouvoir du Sceau, transmit de mère en fille dans la famille royale. Mais toi… tu m'as montré la sphère de lumière que tu pouvais créer, alors j'ai pensé que ton pouvoir serait à peu près comme le mien, mais te voir invoquer cette épée m'a fait remettre en question mes conclusions." Elle leva le regard et le fixa dans les yeux. "Essayons de voir tout ce que tu peux faire." dit elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour et pendant un instant, il sentit une sorte de connection s'établir entre eux. Son coeur se mit battre plus vite et il sentit le sang affluer vers ses joues. Il secoua la tête. '_Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? Pourquoi je me sens bizarre de même?_' pensa-t-il avec incompréhension. Il remarqua que Zelda rougissait elle aussi, ce qui lui causa de rougir encore plus.

Link avait remarqué leur moment de confusion et les ramena à la réalité: "Alors tu sais t'en servir, oui ou non?"

Ganondorf regarda l'épée et une certitude résonna en lui, puissante et immuable: "Oui." Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il le savait ni d'où provenait cette certitude, mais elle était claire; il savait se servir de cette épée.

Link sourit largement et lui donna une tape dans le dos. "Parfait! Retrouve moi au terrain d'entraînement après le dîner et je pourrai évaluer ton niveau." Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rentra à l'intérieur.

Zelda soupira et murmura: "Mauvaise idée…" Ganondorf la questionna du regard et elle pointa le sol. "Allez, rassis-toi et on continue. J'aimerais découvrir ce que tu peux faire d'autre pendant que tu es encore en un seul morceau."

Ganondorf avala difficilement. Venait-il de signer son arrêt de mort?

* * *

**Hey! It's your boy Lier! Si il y a des lecteurs qui vivent en France, il faut que vous compreniez que je vis au Québec et que ici nos trois repas sont le déjeuner, le dîner et le souper. Ici, le repas du midi, c'est le dîner.**

**Un chapitre un peu plus court pour que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas mort...**

**...du moins pas encore. XD**

**Un énorme merci à Suu-kuni pour avoir encore review le dernier chapitre. Je suis tellement content que ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite de l'histoire. Tu me donne le **_**courage**_** de continuer, la **_**sagesse**_** d'imaginer et la **_**force**_** d'écrire. XD**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous êtes incroyables! XD**

**En attendant, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**

**P.S: Le one shot que je vous avais promis est presque terminé et devrait sortir bientôt, alors ne perdez pas espoir. ; )**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Duel enflammé

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Duel enflammé**

Ganondorf se dirigeait lentement vers le terrain d'entraînement. Il était nerveux à la pensée du combat qui l'attendait; Link était-il aussi puissant que Zelda l'avait dit? Il tourna à droite et arriva à l'entrée du centre d'entraînement. Le gerudo soupira et entra.

Il eut le souffle coupé en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui: une tourelle automatique, la dernière invention des scientifiques sheikah, tirait des flèches sur Link et son épée se mouvait avec une vitesse et une fluidité _ahurissantes_, tranchant tous les projectiles tirés; aucune flèche ne le dépassait. Le jeune hylien était une véritable tornade.

"Jorte, arrête la machine!" lança Link quand il aperçu Ganondorf. Un garde pianota sur sur l'interface de contrôle de la tourelle et le flot de flèches s'arrêta. Le Héro rengaina la Master Sword et essuya la sueur de son front, essoufflé par l'exercice. Son regard croisa le visage béat du gerudo et se gratta la nuque avec avec un sourire embarrassé. "Désolé… Je me sentais juste un peu rouillé, alors j'ai décidé de m'entraîner un peu en t'attendant."

"Wow…" fut tout ce que Ganondorf réussit à formuler.

Link lui sourit largement et demanda: "Bon, tu me montre ce que tu sais faire?" Puis il remarqua la peur et la nervosité dans le visage du géant et le rassura, "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais seulement parer tes attaques. Tu aura juste à briser ma garde."

"_Juste _à briser ta garde." répondit ironiquement l'autre, à moitié rassuré. "Si c'est la même garde que tu a utilisé pour parer les flèches, plus tôt, je doute de pouvoir même seulement la fissurer." Le rire dont éclata le jeune hylien suffit à lui redonner confiance et ils se placèrent au centre du terrain d'entraînement.

Link dégaina la Master Sword et se mit en garde et Ganondorf invoqua son épée. Elle flotta quelques instants dans les airs avant que le gerudo ne referme la main sur la poignée. Link souria et l'autre l'interrogea du regard. "Je me disais juste que c'était stylé." Voyant le géant confus, le Héro pouffa de rire mais reprit rapidement son sérieux. "Tu est prêts? Pas besoin de retenir tes coups, vas-y avec tout ce que tu as."

Ganondorf hocha la tête; il savait exactement comment commencer. Il lança un coup d'estoc. Link, légèrement surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle il maniait sa monstrueuse épée, ne dévia le coup qu'_in extremis_ mais le gerudo utilisa l'élan que lui avait procuré la parade pour lancer un revers. Link failli échapper la Master Sword sous la force brutale du coup. Ganondorf ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait; il ne se souvenait même pas de qui il était, alors comment cela ce faisait-il qu'il sache manier une épée. Pourtant, c'était comme si il l'avait toujours su, comme si c'était gravé en lui depuis sa naissance. Il empoigna son arme à deux mains et la leva au dessu de sa tête dans un mouvement circulaire avant de l'abattre sur Link. Celui-ci leva sa propre épée pour parer, mais Ganondorf feinta et changea son coup vertical en une attaque horizontal visant le cou du jeune hylien. Pris par surprise, ce dernier ne pu esquiver le coup qu'en se baissant. Il recula d'un pas.

_Fuck! Impossible de parer ses attaques; elles sont trop brutales. Il enverrait valser la Master Sword à l'autre bout du terrain,_ pensa le jeune homme, _il va falloir esquiver._ Il passa en revue dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé; Ganondorf était doué, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il maniait sa claymore avec une précision et une vitesse qui contrastaient vraiment avec sa taille et sa force impressionnante. Ses coups étaient brutaux, leur force était telle que chacun d'eux auraient pu transpercer une armure de plates, mais ils étaient aussi lancés avec une précision mortelle. Ganondorf était le meilleur bretteur que Link ait jamais combattu, mais le gerudo avait un problème: il attaquait sans retenue. Chacuns de ses coups lui demandaient plus d'énergie qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Il ne connaissait pas l'endurance de son adversaire et ne savait donc pas combien de temps il pouvait tenir ce rythme, mais une chose était sûre; une personne normale ne tiendrait même pas dix minutes avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Le jeune hylien décida donc de tester l'endurance du géant.

Ganondorf reparti à l'assaut avec un coup de taille que Link esquiva avec un salto arrière. Ganondorf dévia la trajectoir de sa claymore et lança une attaque ascendante vers Link, toujours dans les airs. Celui-ci donna un coup de bassin vers le côté pour se tasser et l'énorme lame du gerudo passa à moins de deux centimètres de lui. Le Héro atterrit et vit son adversaire se précipiter sur lui et abattre son arme vers sa tête. Link esquiva le coup au dernier moment avec une roulade sur le côté, mais Ganondorf enchaîna avec une attaque circulaire qu'il ne pu éviter qu'en sautant en arrière. Le jeune homme sourit largement en voyant son ami repartir à l'assaut; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un combat aussi intéressant.

Le duel dura longtemps. Ganondorf continuait d'attaquer sans relâche, il se révéla finalement extrêmement endurant, et Link esquivait, non sans difficulté, tous les coups. Presque une heure plus tard, les deux combattants étaient assis par terre couverts de sueur et complètement hors d'haleine.

"Wow…" haleta Link. "T'es… vraiment très… bon."

Ganondorf sourit et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit de clair tant il était essoufflé. Il enleva son chandail et se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une dizaine de minutes, prenant le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis Link se tourna vers son ami.

"Ok, comme je l'ai dit, t'es très doué; tes attaques sont rapides et précises et tes enchaînements sont fluides. Tu profite du poid de ta lame dans tes attaques, moi-même je me suis trouvé incapable de dévier ou de parer un seul de tes coups sans que ma propre épée ne m'échappe des mains et c'est effectivement une tactique très efficace." Link prit une pause pour laisser le temps à Ganondorf d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il continua, "Cependant, tu mets trop de force dans tes coups et tu enchaîne les attaques sans aucune retenue. Ça a pour effet de te fatiguer trop rapidement. Ton endurance, déjà exceptionnelle, serait décuplée si tu arrêtais de mettre plus de force qu'il n'en est nécessaire." Le gerudo fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Le Héro se leva et demanda jovialement: "Bon, prêt pour un deuxième round? On échange les rôles cette fois. J'aimerais bien voir de quoi t'es capable en défense."

Ganondorf grogna et se leva à son tour.

* * *

Zelda soupira, ces réunions du Conseil l'ennuyaient à mourir. D'autant plus que sa présence n'était que décorative puisqu'elle n'avait jamais son mot à dire. Elle n'aurait aucun pouvoir de décision tant qu'elle ne serait pas couronnée reine, tant qu'elle ne serait pas mariée. La princesse frissonna à cette pensée; il était trop tôt, elle n'avait que 18 ans… Bon, elle avait 118 ans, en fait, mais cela ne changeait rien, elle n'était pas prête.

En passant devant le centre d'entraînement elle entendit le tintement de l'acier s'entrechoquant et reconnu les cris que Link faisait lorsqu'il se battait. Zelda s'approcha pour observer le combat; Link attaquait Ganondorf sans relâche et celui-ci parait tous les assauts. Là où le jeune hylien était agile et extrêmement mobile, le gerudo était statique et complètement immuable, tel une forteresse impénétrable.

Le coeur de Zelda ratta un battement et sa respiration accéléra: Ganondorf était _torse-nu_! "Oh, chère Hylia!" souffla-t-elle. Tous les attributs de son corps puissamment musclé lui étaient visibles; ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux parfaitements définis luisants de sueur et les muscles puissants de ses bras et de ses épaules contractants au rythme de ses mouvements. Les yeux de la princesse remontèrent le long du cou massif du géant et étudièrent son visage: une mâchoire puissante recouverte d'une courte barbe, d'épais sourcils froncés par la concentration et l'effort surmontants des yeux d'un doré envoûtants, des anneaux en or sur ses oreilles faisants ressortir la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux, le teint sombre de sa peau, l'épaisse chevelure lui descendant jusque dans le bas du dos et qui volait autour de lui à chacuns de ses mouvements. Il était incroyablement beau.

Zelda rougit intensément en prenant conscience de la façon dont elle le dévorait des yeux, mais elle était incapable de détourner les yeux de lui. Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Ganondorf et le monde disparu autour d'eux; plus rien n'_existait_, plus rien n'avait d'_importance_. L'émeraude fusionna avec l'or et ils sentirent à nouveau une connection entre leurs deux âmes, plus ancienne que le monde, plus profonde que le plus profond des océans et plus puissante que n'importe quelle tempête. Deux êtres, liés par une force aussi inconnue que magnifique.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, la connection fut rompue. Cela avait duré à peine deux secondes, deux secondes qui avaient semblées être deux années. Zelda et Ganondorf furent laissés complètement confus. Elle, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur, et lui, étalé au sol avec une lame pressée contre la gorge. Link avait profité du moment où le gerudo était déconcentré pour le désarmer, lui balayer les jambes et le clouer au sol. "Gagné!" lança-t-il avec un large sourire. "Tu ne devrait jamais baisser ta garde en plein combat. Un moblin t'aurait déjà défoncé le crâne." Puis il prit conscience de l'état de confusion totale dans lequel se trouvait Ganondorf. Link suivit le regard de ce dernier et découvrit qu'il était fixé sur la princesse, celle-ci lui rendant son regard avec la même intensité. Un doute se forma dans le coeur du jeune hylien alors qu'il aidait son ami à se relever. _Il va falloir que je les surveille de près, ces deux là_, pensa-t-il. Il décida que ce n'était pas le moment de les interroger, alors il repoussa ces doutes en lui et demanda à Ganondorf:

"Par Din, mais où t'as appris à te battre comme ça?"

La voix du jeune homme ramena brusquement le gerudo à la réalité et il répondit d'une voix hésitante, "J'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je me souviens même pas de ma propre identité, alors je sais vraiment pas comment je sais simplement me servir d'une épée."

"C'est justement parce que tu as _appris_ à te servir d'une épée par le passé." Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Zelda. "Même l'amnésie peut pas effacer les apprentissages qui ont été assimilés par le corps. C'était la même chose pour Link lorsqu'il s'est réveillé au Sanctuaire de la résurrection, il savait toujours se battre malgré son sommeil de 100 ans et la perte de mémoire que ça avait entraîné."

"Aaaaaaah, ok!" s'exclama Link. "Maintenant que tu le dis, ça a du sens." Puis il se tourna vers Ganondorf et commença, "Bon, maintenant. Ta garde est excellente et ta position est tellement stable qu'il est impossible de te déséquilibrer où de te faire bouger. Mais c'est aussi ton problème: tu bouge pas assez…"

Zelda arrêta d'écouter les conseils que Link donnait à Ganondorf et réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-elle senti cette connection avec le gerudo et pourquoi s'était-elle perdue dans son regard? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sûr: elle n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable.

* * *

**Mesdames, ce chapitre était pour vous… ; )**

**Yo, j'suis de retour! Non, effectivement, je suis pas mort, j'avais juste envie de prendre une petite pause pour les fêtes. D'ailleurs, avez-vous passé un joyeux Noël? Oh, c'est vrai, j'en ai rien à foutre…**

**Mais non, je déconne, pas besoin de rager! XD**

**Bon, plus sérieusement, un chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui parce que je voulais prendre le temps de bien décrire le duel pour vous le rendre le plus ÉPIQUE possible, j'espère que ça a marché ; )**

**Ensuite, il y a quelques points que je veux éclaircir:**

**1\. Dans cette histoire, Ganondorf a environ 19 ans. La magie du bullshit et du sacro-saint scénario a fait que son sommeil l'a rajeuni.**

**2\. Pour faire la description de notre gerudo préféré, je me suis mis dans la peau de Zelda et je me suis demandé comment elle le verrait.**** Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous servirai une description semblable pour Zelda plus tard ; )**

**3\. Dans mes histoires sur BOtW, Link ne se bat qu'avec une épée, sans bouclier. ****De un: parce que la Master Sword est beaucoup trop longue pour être maniée à une main (de par sa longueur, elle serait plus considérée comme une **_**two handed sword**_**), de deux: parce que manier une épée à deux mains est toujours plus avantageux car la quantité de mouvements que tu peux faire est plus grande et tu as plus de force avec tes deux mains, de trois: parce qu'on le voit la manier à deux mains et sans bouclier dans les souvenirs, et de quatre: parce que je trouve ça plus stylé comme ça! NAH!**

**4\. Dans ma tête, la princesse d'Hyrule n'est couronnée reine que lorsqu'elle se marie. Aussi, c'est la reine, et non le roi, qui détient le plus de pouvoir de décision, car les femmes tiennent un rôle important dans la série Zelda; les seuls dieux y étant décrits sont des entitées féminines.**

**Merci énormément à Suu-kuni d'avoir encore review l'histoire. Link est-il réellement jaloux? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu apprendra tout dans les temps ; )**

**Merci beaucoup aussi à LucasEevee d'avoir review le chapitre 4. Le combat était peut être pas aussi brutal que dans Smash, mais j'espère que c'était quand même épique XD**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous êtes incroyables! XD**

**En attendant, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**

**P.S: Encore deux petites choses. Premièrement, merci à tous ceux qui sont allé lire et qui ont review ma deuxième histoire, **_**La princesse déchue**_**, et si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ça serait vraiment cool de votre part d'aller la lire. Finalement, si vous voulez savoir ce que j'écoute en écrivant, allez écouter l'orchestration des musique de Majora's Mask par Theophany sur YouTube, ça s'appelle **_**Time's End**_** et c'est juste complètement MALADE! XD**


	7. Rage

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Rage**

Dans les recoins les plus sombres de Necluda, entre les Monts Mère et Fille, rôdait une ombre. Invisible aux yeux des hommes, mais pourtant bien présente.

Faible, seules sa haine et sa rage la maintenaient en vie. Elle détestait le souffle du vent, elle détestait la rivière qui coulait entre les deux montagnes, elle détestait la lune haut dans le ciel et le soleil qui prendrait sa place dans place quelques heures, elle détestait tout ce qui vivait.

Mais par dessus tout, elle _haïssait_ un garçon en particulier. Le même garçon qui l'avait réduit à cet état misérable.

Un voyageur qui avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter pour la nuit, pensant atteindre le Relais Mère et Fille pour se reposer, passa par là.

L'ombre le vit et ressentit sa rage et sa haine décupler; la personne avait les _cheveux blonds_ et portait une _épée_.

_Cheveux blonds… Épée…_

_Tuer…_

_Égorger…_

_Déchirer…_

_Détruire…_

L'ombre se faufila derrière le voyageur et celui-ci, sentant une présence dans son dos, se retourna…

Cette nuit là, dans toute la région résonna le hurlement d'agonie d'un innocent...


	8. Chapitre 6 - Le départ

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Le départ**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Ganondorf était assis à terre et regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Hyrule était réellement magnifique; une beauté paisible et sauvage à la fois, une terre inconnue et pourtant si familière. Au plus profond de son être, il sentait qu'il était lié cette terre.

Le gerudo soupira, il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait observé ce paysage, à son réveil. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis… Deux semaines où ses journées étaient divisées en deux parties: les entraînements avec Link et les leçons de magie avec Zelda. De plus, comme il n'avait aucune réel travail au château, il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées dans la bibliothèque. Il en avait énormément appris sur Hyrule, de sa culture jusqu'à sa géographie. Cependant, il était difficile de trouver des livres sur son histoire puisque ceux-ci avaient été détruit lors de l'attaque de Ganon, 100 ans auparavant. Il n'avait effectivement pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, mais les moments qu'il préférait étaient ceux qu'il passait avec la princesse. Ganondorf aimait beaucoup leurs leçons de magie, seuls dans le calme des jardins du château. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait heureux et apaisé lorsqu'il était près d'elle et plus les jours avançaient, plus il était à l'aise avec elle et plus ce sentiment devenait fort.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner doucement à la porte. "Entrez!" lança-t-il.

À la surprise de Ganondorf, ce fut Zelda qui entra, les mains derrière le dos et un sourire radieux sur son visage. Un sourire magnifique…

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi." dit-elle, visiblement excitée.

Le géant lui lança un regard interrogatif et la jeune fille lui révéla ce qu'elle dissimulait. Ganondorf écarquilla les dieux: Zelda tenait dans ses mains une étoffe bleue ciel, les bords étaient ornés de fines broderies blanches semblables à celles que l'on retrouvaient sur les vêtements gerudos et au centre était brodé le sceau du peuple du désert. Il n'en revenait pas, Zelda lui avait fabriqué une tunique de Prodige, pour lui?!

"Z-Zelda," balbutia-t-il, "j-je peut pas... je suis pas un prodige." Il prit le vêtement dans ses mains; le tissu était doux, délicat et incroyablement léger, coulant entre ses doigts comme de l'eau, mais il le savait aussi incroyablement robuste, une résistance semblable au cuir. "Pourquoi…?"

Le sourire de Zelda s'élargit encore quand elle répondit: "Tes talents au combat et en magie ont prouvé que tu étais plus que digne du titre de Prodige." Le gerudo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Zelda le coupa, "Non, garde-la. Je l'ai tissée pour toi, elle t'appartient."

Ganondorf sourit et baissa le regard vers la tunique. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une tunique puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'un chandail. Elle était si grande qu'un Hylien de taille moyenne aurait pu s'en servir comme couverture. La princesse avait sûrement dû passer plusieurs jours à la fabriquer.

Ce cadeau l'avait empli d'une telle joie que, n'y tenant plus, il s'agenouilla et prit la princesse dans ses bras. "Merci…" souffla-t-il en serrant Zelda contre lui. Il la sentit refermer ses propres bras sur lui et poser sa tête contre son torse et il ferma les yeux de contentement.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes et puis Ganondorf prit brusquement conscience de sa conduite et ils se séparèrent hâtivement. Il releva le regard et contempla le visage de la princesse; ses joues et le bout de ses oreilles pointues avaient rougis, ses grands yeux vert émeraude brillaient de joie, ses lèvres affichaient un petit sourire gêné, ses cheveux d'or brillaient doucement à la lueur des chandelles. Elle était tellement belle.

"B-bon," dit Zelda, "on devrait aller se coucher. Demain, on part pour le Désert."

En effet, le lendemain, ils entreprendraient un long voyage pour tenter de faire retrouver la mémoire à Ganondorf en visitant des endroits qui auraient pu avoir une certaine importance dans sa vie passée. Puisqu'il était visiblement un gerudo, ils commenceraient par visiter le Désert, puis ils se dirigeraient vers le Plateau du prélude dû à son ancienneté et son statut de berceau du Royaume.

Le gerudo sourit et répondit, "Ouais… Bonne nuit, Zelda."

La princesse sourit à son tour. "Bonne nuit, Ganondorf." Puis elle sortit.

À nouveau seul, Ganondorf observa le vêtement qu'il tenait. Les broderies blanches ressortaient même à la faible luminosité de la pièce, renforçant le sentiment de prestige qui s'en émanait. _Je jure que j'en serai digne_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Link passait en revue leur équipement pendant que Zelda pianotait sur la carte de la Tablette Sheikah, préparant leur itinéraire de route.

"Zelda?" demanda le jeune hylien.

"Mmh?" répondit-elle sans détourner le regard de l'écran.

"T'es sûr que c'est correct que tu vienne avec nous? J'veux dire… C'est pas un voyage officiel ou politique."

La princesse releva la tête et offrit un regard amusé à son chevalier. "C'est pas le premier voyage non-officiel qu'on a fait. Souviens-toi, parfois on partait même sans avertir mon père."

Link sourit au souvenir de leurs escapades secrètes, mais il reprit son sérieux et continua, "Oui mais… C'était il y a 100 ans, ça. Maintenant que le roi n'est plus là, t'es la seule monarque du Royaume."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le coeur de Zelda se serra au souvenir de son défunt père mais elle refoula ce sentiment. "Link, tu sais bien que j'ai aucune influence sur les décision finales du Conseil. Je suis la _princesse_, pas la _reine_. Je gouvernerai pas tant que je serai pas couronnée, pas tant que je serai pas…"

"Mariée." termina Link.

Un silence malaisé s'installa alors la princesse rendait la Tablette Sheikah à Link qui l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Ce dernier, dans une tentative de briser ce silence, lança: "Bon, il arrive quand l'autre? J'aimerais arriver à la Cité Gerudo, au plus tard, demain soir!"

Zelda pouffa de rire et rétorqua d'un ton sarcastique: "On arriverait plus tôt que ça si monsieur ne s'arrêtait pas à chaque cinq mètres pour ramasser _tous_ les chapignons qu'on croise."

Link prit une expression faussement vexée et s'exclama: "_Well excuuuuuse me, princess_, mais tu sauras que…"

Une voix grave coupa la tirade du jeune chevalier, "J'espère que je dérange pas!"

Les deux hyliens tournèrent la tête et aperçurent leur ami marcher vers eux. Ganondorf portait sa «tunique» de Prodige autour autour de la taille; l'arrière lui descendait aux mollets et les coins étaient croisé pour laisser une ouverture à l'avant, le tout était retenu par ceinture de soie rouge. Il avait mis un pantalon de style gerudo blanc et des bottes munies de plaques d'or, assez semblables au _Pantalon des sablons_ de Link mais sans les motifs. Ses bracelets et ses boucles d'oreilles en or étincellaient au soleil. Zelda avala difficilement; il était _encore _torse-nu.

Ganondorf regarda autour et demanda: "On part pas à cheval?"

"On en avait aucun assez grand ou assez fort supporter ton poid." répondit Link. "Alors _Sa Majestée_ ici-présente a décidé qu'on voyagerait à pieds." Zelda lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

"Voyons!" s'exclama sarcastiquement Ganondorf, "Ce comportement est indigne d'une princesse!"

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et répliqua: "Toi, ne l'encourage pas." Le Gerudo sourit largement et Zelda remarqua que ses canines étaient particulièrement pointues. "C'est assez! Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'on a un long voyage devant nous que si on veut y arriver un jour, il faudrait peut-être se mettre en route." Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et parti.

"T'as entendu la boss?" lança Link en la suivant.

Ganondorf roula des yeux et leur emboîta le pas.

* * *

Ils marchaient le de la route près du camp militaire nouvellement reconstruit, à côté de la Tour Sheika de la plaine. Link et Zelda marchaient en avant et Ganondorf, quelques pas en arrière. Le chevalier transportait tout leur équipement dans une petite sacoche à sa ceinture qu'il appelait son «inventaire». Ganondorf ne savait même pas comment Link avait réussi à tout rentrer dans une aussi petite pochette et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment il avait fait, le jeune hylien lui avait répondu que lui même ne savait pas.

Le gerudo se tourna et admira le Château d'Hyrule au loin. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher, teintant le ciel de jaune. Ganondorf eu une puissante impression de déjà-vu, comme si il avait vécu un moment semblable par le passé. Il s'arrêta et se concentra sur cette vue. Soudain, une image apparue dans sa tête: le Château, prisonnier d'une espèce de barrière magique du même jaune crépusculaire que le ciel et couverte de symboles étranges. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, l'image disparu de son esprit, laissant le géant confus.

Quel-était ce souvenir?

* * *

**Yo...**

**Je suis quand même content qu'il y ait un écrans qui nous sépares, parce que je suis sûr que vous avez envie de m'étrangler en ce moment. Je sais, ça fait une fucking éternité que j'ai rien upload, mais qu'est ce que je pouvais? Mon ordinateur a arrêté de fonctionner au pire moment possible.**

**Aussi, c'est pas mal la merde à l'école en ce moment. Avec les examens de trimestre, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre :(**

**J'essaye d'utiliser un language plus familier dans les dialogues pour les rendre plus naturel. Laissez une review et dites-le moi si ça vous confuse.**

**Désolé pour cette fin un peu brusque, mais je voulais absolument le terminer et le publier le plus vite possible.**

**J'ai essayé de dépeindre la relation entre Link et Zelda comme celle d'un frère et d'une soeur, j'espère que j'ai réussi XD**

**Aussi, j'ai fait quelques changements. Premièrement, j'ai enlevé la partie avec la Triforce sur la main de nos héros comme on peut la voir dans le chapitre 1 (ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne changera rien à l'histoire ;D) Deuxièmement, j'ai changé un peu le design de Ganondorf; maintenant, il n'a plus les oreilles piontues. Je sais, c'est un détail. Mais ne riez pas trop vite, ça a quand même une importance capitale (je vous niaise même pas) ;)**

**Merci beaucoup à Suu-kuni de review tous les chapitre de cette histoire et de me supporter comme tu le fais ;)**

**Merci aussi à LucasEevee pour tes feedbacks sur le chapitre 5, j'aissaierai de rendre les combats plus long. FDP TOI MÊME (mais non, je niaise XD)**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous êtes incroyables! XD**

**En attendant, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de _Fantômes du passé_!**

**P.S: j'ai, sur mon profil, une listes de mes histoires futures. Allez donc la voir et laissez moi une review ou envoyez moi un message privé pour me dire laquelle vous aimeriez voir sortir en premier ;)**


	9. Chapitre 7 - Un long voyage

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Un long voyage**

Le soleil de midi brillait haut dans le ciel sur la Vieille place des commerces. Dans la dernière année, à la suite de la chute du Fléau, les efforts de reconstruction avaient été concentrés sur le Château d'Hyrule et la Citadelle, ainsi qu'à l'expansion de cette dernière, permettant de tout reconstruire en un temps record. Cependant, avec l'étalement et le développement de la ville, tous les commerces s'y étaient installés pour profiter de toute la clientèle qu'apportait l'explosion de population au sein de la Citadelle. La Place des commerces de la Plaine de la Girouette, n'étant plus nécessaire, fût donc laissé à l'abandon.

Non-loin de là, Ganondorf se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle de pierre. Il s'entraînait à utiliser un pouvoir qu'il avait découvert avec Zelda, quelque temps auparavant. Le Gerudo ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'herbe autour de lui se coucha, comme pliée par un vent émanant du jeune homme, et les pierres tremblèrent. Lentement, celles-ci se soulevèrent du sol et commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Lorsqu'elles furent environs à deux mètres du sol, d'un mouvement des bras, Ganondorf les fît tourner. Soulever ainsi huit pierres en même temps constituait pour l'homme un effort considérable et de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front.

Soudain, une voix le ramena à la réalité. "Hey, Ganondorf!"

Ayant perdu sa concentration, les huit pierres retombèrent lourdement au sol et le gerudo poussa un soupir frustré. Il se retourna pour faire face à quiconque l'avait dérangé mais se calme immédiatement en voyant que c'était Zelda. "Quoi?"

"Viens manger quand t'auras fini de défoncer le paysage de mon royaume!" lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de retourner vers les ruines.

L'homme, d'abord confus, regarda autour de lui et comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire: le sol autour de lui était criblé de trous là où les lourdes roches étaient tombées à cause de ses multiples échecs. "Oups…" lâcha-t-il de se diriger vers les ruines.

La dernière les trois compagnons la nuit au Camp militaire et avaient repris la route à 5h00 le matin. Cependant, la route étant dans un état déplorable, la courte distance entre le Camp militaire et la Vieille place des commerces leur avait pris toute la moitié de la journée. Ils avaient fait halte dans les ruines pour dîner et prévoyaient dormir au Relais de l'orée de la plaine ce soir-là.

En montant les escaliers d'un des bâtiments en ruine, Ganondorf fût assaillit par une délicieuse odeur. Il s'assit à côté de Link et Zelda qui discutaient joyeusement.

"…Non, mais j'te jure!" s'exclamait la princesse à son chevalier qui l'écoutait avec un large sourire, "T'aurais dû voir la face de Kaepora quand je lui ai annoncé que je traversais la moitié du royaume pour aller me perdre dans le désert avec seulement deux hommes et sans escorte! On aurait dit que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête!"

"Le connaissant, il aurait probablement envoyé régiment pour t'escorter." répondit Link en riant.

"Tu parles! C'est l'armée d'Hyrule au complet qu'il aurait envoyé!" ajouta Ganondorf et les deux hyliens éclatèrent de rire.

Le gerudo avait déjà rencontré Kaepora à plusieurs reprises au château. L'homme dans la mi-soixantaine était le chef du conseil, au château, et avait un visage qui lui donnait étrangement l'air d'un hibou. Ganondorf avait discuté quelques fois avec lui et avait apprécié la sagesse et l'intelligence de l'homme. Mais Dieux qu'il parlait beaucoup; il avait très souvent l'habitude de se lancer dans d'interminables monologues à chaque fois qu'on discutait avec lui et, plus étrange encore, il demandait tout le temps si on voulait qu'il répète. Mais malgré sa grande gueule et sa surprotectivité, il était ce qui se rapprochait de plus d'une figure paternelle pour les deux hyliens et ils étaient heureux qu'il soit là pour les conseiller quand ils en avaient besoin.

"Ok, c'est prêt!" lança Link avec un large sourire illuminé alors qu'il se penchait alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de la marmite.

Le ragoût qu'il leur servit n'avait en apparence rien d'un plat royal, mais par Farore, qu'est-ce qu'il était savoureux; le bouillon à base d'os de volaille se mariait parfaitement aux légumes et champignons enduros assaisonnés avec des herbes d'Hyrule finement coupées, mais le meilleur restait les_ énormes_ morceaux de viande si tendres qu'ils fondaient presque dans la bouche. Après son entraînement, Ganondorf sentait revenir instantanément. Link était réellement le meilleur cuisinier de tout Hyrule.

"J'espère qu'il y aura des restes," dit Ganondorf, "c'est vraiment bon."

"Oh, avec Link, il y a jamais de restes." lui répondit Zelda avec un sourire.

Le gerudo tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que le jeune hylien avait déjà terminé sa portion et se penchait pour en reprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminé et Link se tapait le ventre d'un air satisfait et repu.

"Espèce de glouton!" lui lança sarcastiquement Zelda. Le Héros sourit et se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

* * *

Le bokoblin leva sa massue et l'abattit avec un grognement. Ganondorf fit un pas de côté et trancha nettement le bras du monstre. Le sang gicla et la créature porta sa main restante à son moignon sanglant en hurlant de douleur. D'un mouvement circulaire, la lame du gerudo traversa le cou du bokoblin et sa tête démesurée roula au sol alors que le corps décapité s'écroulait.

Les trois compagnons étaient tombés sur une tour de monstres à la sortie de la Vieille place des commerces. Zelda avait entrepris d'escalader un rocher et offrir un soutien à distance avec son arc pendant que les deux garçons se portaient à la rencontre des créatures.

Ganondorf aperçu un autre bokoblin qui se ruait vers lui et le souleva avec son pouvoir, avant de l'écraser violemment au sol. Il entendit la colonne vertébrale se fracasser et il su que la créature ne se relèverait plus.

"Ganondorf, à ta droite!" cria une voix.

Celui-ci se retourna juste à temps pour voir le lézalfos qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer s'écrouler au sol, une flèche fichée dans l'œil. Il tourna la tête et vit Zelda encocher trois nouvelles flèches à son arc. "Merci!" lui cria Ganondorf. Il observa la jeune fille décocher ses trois flèches en même temps, tuant instantanément trois bokoblins d'une flèche entre les deux yeux. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'encocher une nouvelle flèche et le géant sentit ses joues rougir devant ce geste.

Au même moment, quelque chose lui fouetta le bras. "Merde!" s'écria-t-il en reculant et en portant une main à la marque brûlante laissée par la salive acide. Le lézalfos rétracta sa langue et se rua sur le gerudo à une vitesse effrayante. La queue du monstre fendit l'air mais le jeune homme fût plus rapide : esquivant le coup, il abattit sa claymore sur la queue et la trancha. Avant que le lézalfos n'ait le temps de sauter en arrière, Ganondorf l'éventra avec un coup horizontal et les intestins de la créature se déversèrent sur l'herbe.

Ganondorf aperçut Link qui se battait contre un moblin. L'énorme monstre une attaque horizontale avec son épée que Link esquiva d'un salto arrière au dernier moment. Soudain le temps sembla ralentir alors que le jeune Héros s'élançait en avant et enchaînait une série d'attaques rapides, chacune entaillant profondément le large torse du monstre qui grogna de douleur. Le moblin leva son arme et l'abattit sur Link, qui n'eut qu'à faire un pas de côté pour l'esquiver. Il prit appui sur le bras du monstre qui tentait désespérément de retirer son épée plantée dans le sol, se propulsa dans les airs et fit un salto, décapitant son adversaire au passage, avant d'atterrir sur un bokoblin qui le visait avec son arc et lui planter la Master Sword dans le crâne.

Le gerudo vît deux lézalfos et un autre moblin foncer sur Link qui ne semblait pas les avoir vu. _Fuck! Je dois l'aider!_ Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut trois tonneaux explosifs. Il eut une idée. "LINK, TASSE-TOI DE LÀ!" cria-t-il avant de soulever les trois tonneaux avec sa magie. Le jeune hylien le regarda et comprit son plan. Il plongea au moment où Ganondorf lançait les barils et les trois monstres moururent dans l'explosion.

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'un moblin abattait sa claymore royale sur lui. Le gerudo leva son arme et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Avant que le monstre ne puisse réattaquer, Ganondorf lui planta sa claymore dans le ventre. Il pivota sur ses pieds pour faire dos à la créature, accota le manche de son arme sur son épaule et appuya dessus comme un levier, ouvrant verticalement le moblin en deux. Le dernier monstre était mort.

Le jeune homme fit disparaître sa claymore, tout le sang qui était dessus coula sur l'herbe, et soupira. "Bordel… c'était intense…"

Link s'arrêta à côté de Ganondorf en essuyant la lame de la Master Sword avec un torchon et regarda le cadavre du monstre, ouvert en deux du haut jusqu'au nombril, se vidant de son sang et de ses organes. "Putain… Toi on peut dire que tu sais comment t'la péter." dit-il à l'adresse du gerudo.

Ce dernier regarda son ami et lui répondit sarcastiquement : "Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, Monsieur Décapitation-acrobatique!"

Link afficha une expression faussement vexée, "Moi, au moins, ça avait plus de classe que ça!"

La voix de Zelda s'éleva derrière eux : "Inquiète-toi pas, Ganondorf. Moi j'te donne quand-même 10/10 pour ta finale." La princesse arriva à côté d'eux, rangeant les flèches qu'elle avait pu récupérer dans son carquois.

Ganondorf se tourna vers elle, "Et toi, où est-ce que t'as appris à tirer à l'arc comme ça?"

"C'est Link qui m'a appris après qu'on ait détruit Ganon." Avec un regard vers son chevalier, elle ajouta : "Tu devrais _le_ voir tirer."

"Hey, arrête ça. T'étais déjà rendue dix fois plus bonne que moi après deux semaines!" s'exclama le jeune Héros.

"Tu te donne pas assez de crédit, Link." répliqua la princesse.

"Peut-être." répondit-il en réajustant son épaulette en cuir. "Mais bon, on y va, là? Il faut pas trop traîner."

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, le colisée se trouvait un peu plus loin à leur droite et la gigantesque falaise du Grand Plateau se dressait devant eux. Ganondorf et Zelda marchaient côte à côte alors que Link partait sans cesse à droite et à gauche pour ramasser les champignons, les herbes et les fruits qu'il voyait. Le gerudo l'avait même vu faire apparaître une bombe de la Tablette Sheikah et exploser un arbre seulement pour ramasser les deux ou trois pommes qui y poussaient.

Zelda, que le comportement du garçon exaspérait au plus haut point, voulu rediriger son attention ailleur. "Hey comment ça se passe avec ton pouvoir de télékinésie?" demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers son ami, "Je t'ai vu t'en servir en combat, tantôt. T'as l'air de t'être amélioré."

"Ça se passe bien, oui. Je suis capable de soulever plusieurs choses en même temps, maintenant. Ça reste vraiment épuisant et je suis pas capable de le faire pendant trop longtemps, mais oui, je m'améliore." répondit le géant.

La princesse sourit. "J'ai vu que t'avais soulevé un bokoblin. Je savais pas que ça marchait sur les êtres vivants."

"En fait… c'est, euh… c'est un peu dur à expliquer… C'est pas exactement comme si je manipulait les choses de la même façon que si je soulevait une pierre avec mes bras." expliqua-t-il. "C'est plus comme si je forçais ma volonté sur la réalité. Je peux utiliser mon pouvoir sur les objets inanimés facilement, mais c'est plus dur de le faire sur des êtres vivants. C'est comme si leur volonté repoussait la mienne et m'empêchait de l'appliquer sur eux. Je suis capable de le faire sur les chuchus, les chauves-souris, les octoroks et les bokoblins parce qu'ils sont pas intelligents, mais c'est impossible avec les autres parce qu'ils sont assez intelligents pour repousser mon pouvoir. Pour ce qui est des choses inanimées, ça dépend de la quantité, de leur masse et de la précisions des mouvements que je leur fait faire. Par exemple, soulever un pilier de pierre et le déplacer délicatement pour le faire tenir en équilibre debout va être plus épuisant physiquement que si je fais juste soulever un rocher et le lancer dans les airs."

La jeune femme se tint le menton comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle réfléchissait et dit: "Donc si je comprends bien, c'est ta volonté qui modifie la réalité, mais les conséquences sur ton corps sont physiques, pas mentales."

"C'est ça" confirma le jeune homme.

La voix teintée d'excitation enfantine de Link s'éleva depuis le boisé à côté de la route, "Cool! Je viens de trouver cinq truffes max autour du même arbre!"

Zelda poussa un soupir exaspéré et Ganondorf ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa réaction.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de 9h00 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Relais de l'orée de la plaine, ce soir-là. Le combat de l'après-midi les avait considérablement retardés et ils avaient été obligés de souper à la viande séchée.

Ganondorf se tourna et retourna dans le lit trop petit qu'ils avaient loué. En voyant la Princesse et le Héros arriver, Ibreauvor, le responsable du relais, du relais, s'était empressé de leur offrir des lits gratuits mais Zelda avait insisté pour payer comme tout le monde. "Votre majesté est trop généreuse! L'humble paysan que je suis ne mérite pas autant de bonté de la part de Son altesse!" s'était écrié Ibreauvor en se prosternant par-dessus le comptoir.

"Voyons donc, relevez-vous. Pas besoin d'autant de formalités." avait répondu la jeune femme d'un air d'un embarrassé.

Le gerudo avait sourit avec amusement avait jeté un regard vers Link. Cependant, là où il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se retienne à peine de rire, Ganondorf avait été surpris de voir son ami afficher un visage impassible, vide de toute émotion. Il était aussi étrangement silencieux.

Le géant se redressa et observa son ami profondément endormi dans une position un peu ridicule. La douce lumière émise par la Tablette Sheikah posée sur la table de nuit éclairait la Master Sword, dont le manche était enfermé dans la main de la main de Link; il ne se séparait jamais de ces deux objets.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Ganondorf se leva et sortit de la grande tente. Le léger vent qui soufflait fit onduler doucement sa longue chevelure écarlate alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le feu. Le jeune homme doutait que les petits tabourets seraient capables de supporter son poids, alors il s'assit au sol et observa la pleine lune au-dessus du colisée. _C'est drôle, on dirait qu'elle a un visage… et elle est tellement grosse qu'on dirait presque qu'elle va nous tomber dessus_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses deux amis et il en vînt à se demander quelle était la nature de leur relation. Ils semblaient trop intimes pour n'avoir qu'une simple relation professionnelle. Étaient-ils en couple? Le corps de Ganondorf se tendit, pourquoi était-il soudainement anxieux à la pensée de Link et Zelda en couple? Cela venait-il du sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers la princesse et qui grandissait à chaque jours qui passaient?

Il fût tiré de ses réflexions par un bâillement; Zelda venait de sortir de la tente et se dirigeait vers lui avec un air un peu grognon. "Toi aussi, t'étais pas capable de dormir?" demanda le gerudo avec un sourire amusé.

"Non." répondit la princesse en soupirant de frustration et en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret à côté de lui. "Les lits sont tellement pas confortables!"

"Heh, tu parles! Mes jambes dépassent à moitié du lit quand j'suis couché." rétorqua Ganondorf, "J'imagine que c'est parce qu'on est trop habitués au confort du château."

Zelda pouffa de rire et regarda le ciel. "Parfois Link m'épate; il est capable de tenir des semaines sans dormir mais quand il décide de le faire, il tombe comme une roche."

Le géant se mordit la lèvre et décida de se lancer; "Euh, Zelda…?" demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, "Est-ce que vous êtes en couple, toi et Link?"

La jeune hylienne écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et s'exclama: "Q-Quoi?! Non! Link c'est… c'est comme un frère pour moi!"

Ganondorf se détendit et ses doutes disparurent immédiatement. "Désolé, c'était juste pour savoir."

Zelda regarda dans le vide avec une expression nostalgique. "En fait, je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite. Sa mère était une prostituée dans un des bordels de la citadelle; elle est morte pendant l'accouchement. Son père était chevalier et capitaine de la Garde Royale au château, en plus d'être un bon ami à mon père. Quand il a appris l'existence de son fils bâtard, il est allé le récupérer et l'a élevé. On était les deux seuls enfants de notre âge au château, alors on a passé beaucoup de temps à jouer ensemble." La jeune femme eut un sourire, "Je me souviens que c'était un enfant joyeux et dynamique; il tenait jamais en place. Même à cet âge-là il adorait manger et cuisinait déjà très bien, il rêvait de devenir chef cuisinier au château." Puis elle fronça les sourcils une lueur de colère dans les yeux, et continua. "Mais son père, Axel," le nom de cet homme rude et arrogant avait un goût amer sur sa langue, "désapprouvait son choix et voulait qu'il suive ses traces et devienne chevalier. La lignée d'Axel descendait directement des Héros du Temps et du Crépuscule, qui avaient combattu Ganon dans les légendes, et il trouvait inacceptable que quelqu'un de cet héritage devienne autre chose que chevalier. Alors, quand Link avait trois ans son père s'est mis à l'entraîner… _intensivement_. J'comprend qu'il devait y avoir du talent là-dedans… mais quand même! À quatre ans, il était déjà meilleur à l'épée que la plupart des chevaliers du Royaume. Son père était extrêmement dur et strict avec lui: il le faisait s'entraîner avec de vraies épées et beaucoup des cicatrices qu'il a gardé de ses séances d'entraînement avec son père sont encore visibles."

Zelda serra les poings; et dire qu'elle lui en avait longtemps voulu pour être aussi talentueux, ignorant tout ce qu'il avait vécu et pensant que ses talents incroyables lui étaient inné. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un garçon avait décidé de suivre les traces de son père et qui réussissait sans efforts tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Pour elle, il ne faisait que lui rappeler ses échecs. À quel point elle avait été stupide et ignorante…

Ce n'est que lorsque Link avait commencé à s'ouvrir à elle qu'elle n'avait apprise toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré.

Zelda soupira et continua, "Axel était responsable des relations avec les zoras et Link l'accompagnait dans ses longs séjours au Domaine. C'est là, à quatre ans, qu'il a rencontré Mipha, la princesse des zoras. Ils sont immédiatement devenus amis. Plus les années passaient, plus les rudes traitements de son père poussaient Link à se refermer sur lui-même: il ne parlait plus et laissais plus transparaître ses émotions. Même aujourd'hui, il est toujours incapable de le faire en public. Il le fait seulement avec les personnes avec lesquelles ils se sent le plus à l'aise. Bref, au fil de ses séjours au Domaine Zora, Link et Mipha ont fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre mais sans savoir que l'autre partageait ses sentiments. Link a décidé de garder ses sentiments pour lui et ne l'a pas révélé à Mipha."

"La lignée d'Axel avaient une tradition: vu qu'ils descendaient directement des Héros des temps anciens, à leur 15ème anniversaire, les garçons devaient traverser seuls les Bois Perdus dans l'espoir de retirer la Master Sword de son socle et de se révéler être le nouveau Héros. La plupart se perdaient et se réveillaient à l'entrée de la forêt et les rares qui réussissaient à traverser la forêt étaient incapables de retirer la lame purificatrice. Mais Link, lui… il y est parvenu. Il a traversé la forêt et est ressorti avec l'épée légendaire."

Zelda soupira encore. "Link est retourné au Domaine Zora, la même année. Un jour, lui et Mipha se sont fait coincer par un lynel au sommet du mont Ploymus et la princesse a failli y laisser la vie, mais Link en est venu à bout. La peur de la perdre lui a fait oublier toutes ses réserves et il a avoué ses sentiments pour elle. Mipha lui a révélé qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui. Pendant deux ans, ils ont gardé leur relation secrète et se sont fiancés. Mais quand Ganon est revenu, il nous a pris par surprise et tous les prodiges ont été massacrés, incluant Mipha. Sa mort a dévasté Link et ça a été encore pire quand il a retrouvé la mémoire après les cent ans de la Calamité."

Ganondorf, qui jusqu'alors avait écouté en silence, prit la parole: "Mais il semble pas si pire que ça pourtant."

La princesse secoua la tête, "Il est vraiment bon pour cacher ses émotions, mais j'avoue qu'il s'en remet peu à peu."

Ganondorf détourna le regard. Link lui avait paru comme un homme joyeux, drôle et dynamique, mais ce que Zelda venait de lui révéler l'avait bouleversé. Il comprenait à quel point la mort de sa fiancée lui avait brisé le cœur; n'importe qui en aurais atrocement souffert. Il se souvint de la lueur de tristesse et d'amour qui passait très brièvement dans les yeux du jeune hylien quand il parlait de Mipha. Elle avait dû être si importante pour lui.

Les deux amis passèrent un long moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Zelda se lève et annonce, "Bon, il est vraiment tard et on doit partir tôt demain si on veut arriver à l'entrée du désert avant la tombée de la nuit. On va se coucher."

Le gerudo acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers l'entrée du relais, il sentit une main agripper son bras. Il se retourna et vit l'expression inquiète sur le visage de la jeune hylienne. "Zelda?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et demanda d'une voix implorante: "S'il te plait, Ganondorf… Il faut pas qu'il sache que je t'ai dit tout ça. Ne laisse rien transparaître; agis comme d'habitude. J'ai peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même s'il apprend que tu le sais."

Zelda vit une énorme main se placer sur la sienne et un sourire tendre étirer les lèvres du gerudo. "Inquiète-toi pas, j'vais rien dire."

La jeune femme rougit (il était tellement beau) mais sourit à son tour. "Merci."

Le géant serra doucement la petite main de la princesse en réponse avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans la tente.

Non, Il n'allait _rien_ laisser transparaître.

* * *

Le désert…

Une mer de sable infinie s'étendait devant lui. Le soleil couchant teintait le ciel et les dunes de jaune et d'écarlate. Le vent soufflait alors que la température commençait à chuter brusquement, passant de la chaleur atroce de la journée au froid mordant de la nuit.

_Le jour, nous brûlions sous le soleil impitoyable et la nuit nous mourrions gelés dans un froid glacial._

Ganondorf était incapable de bouger devant le spectacle de cette terre douloureusement familière.

Link donna une tape dans le dos de son ami en souriant. "Bienvenue chez toi."

L'autre frissonna. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir vécu dans le désert et la vue du crépuscule s'étendant sur cette mer de dunes était époustouflante.

Alors pourquoi cette amertume?

* * *

**Hey… long time no see, comme on dit… he he he…**

**Vraiment, désolé pour LE PUTAIN D'ÉNORME silence radio. Je prends le blâme et j'ai aucune excuse. J'espère que le long chapitre que je vous ai servi pardonne un peu le retard. **

**J'ai décidé d'introduire un nouveau pouvoir de Ganondorf, mais je voulais quand même expliquer son fonctionnement pour pas que ça soit trop boosté comme pouvoir et que vous vous disiez "Oh putain! Ganondorf c'est un Jedi!" Inquiétez vous pas, il va pas commencer à se battre avec un Sabre Laser XD**

**Prenez en compte aussi que j'ai considérablement augmenté toutes les distances pour essayer de faire paraître Hyrule comme un vrai pays et pas juste comme une map de jeu vidéo. C'est pour ça que le trajet entre le château et le désert, qui prend 10 minutes à parcourir dans le jeu, leur prend trois jours.**

**Pour l'enfance de Link, j'ai principalement inventé, mais j'ai aussi utilisé des éléments mentionnés dans le jeu.**

**Quand je dis que Ganondorf ne va **_**RIEN **_**laisser transparaître, c'est que c'est ce qui va se passer; la situation émotionnelle précaire de Link ne va plus être mentionnée pendant longtemps, Mais inquiétez-vous pas et faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais ;)**

**Ah, et désolé si la violence du combat vous a surpris. C'est mon style d'écriture et j'essaye de rendre Hyrule plus réaliste comme royaume. Les autres combats vont aussi être violents que ça. Juste pour vous prévenir.**

**Merci à Suu-kuni d'avoir review le chapitre 6 et j'espère avoir répondu à ta question si, oui ou non, Link était jaloux. Ne t'inquiète pas, les gerudos vont arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Mais par contre je peux pas te dire quand sera le premier baiser entre Zelda et Ganondorf ;)**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous êtes incroyables! XD**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne quarantaine et je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**

**P.S: Rappelez-vous que c'est important de vous laver les mains et de rester chez vous ;)**


	10. Massacre

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Massacre**

'_Fuck… Encore un autre…'_

Rakan observa avec horreur le cadavre mutilé de la jeune femme qu'il avait découvert sur le côté du chemin descendant à l'Ouest de l'Alpage Canulet. C'était le troisième cadavre retrouvé aux alentours du Relais du sud d'Akkala.

Trois meurtres en trois jours…

Le soldat quarantenaire avait été envoyé ici il y a un mois, quand le Conseil Royal avait ordonné le stationnement de gardes dans tous les relais et villages hyliens du Royaume. Même avec la Calamité derrière eux, la sécurité des habitants restait une priorité. Surtout avec l'apparition de groupes de bandits qui s'était mis à attaquer les voyageurs et piller les caravanes.

Il soupira et s'approcha du corps. Comme les deux derniers jours, c'était une véritable boucherie: elle avait la jambe gauche sectionnée à la mi-cuisse, le bas de son corps avait été déchiré verticalement de l'entre jambe jusqu'en dessous des côtes et laissait entrevoir l'herbe au travers de la masse sanglante d'organes et la moitié droite du visage ainsi que l'entièreté de l'épaule et du bras droit avaient été arrachés, comme si la jeune femme avait été frappée par un laser de Gardien. La marée de sang qui s'était formée en dessous du corps et qui avait commencé à couler le long de la pente n'était pas encore sèche, ce qui signifiait que la mort était récente.

Même avec une moitié du visage manquante, Rakan reconnu immédiatement la victime; c'était Jun, la petite sœur de la fille qui élevait les moutons au relais, Kaifa. Il se souvenait avoir vu plusieurs fois la jeune femme paniquer quand sa petite sœur lui montrait les insectes qu'elle trouvait, surtout les libellules.

Se redressant, le soldat réfléchi. Il allait en parler avec Carvach, le responsable du relais, pour décider quoi faire. Les deux dernières fois, ce dernier avait décidé de garder ça secret pour ne pas causer la panique générale parmi les employés du relais, mais cela avait été possible seulement parce que les victimes avaient été des voyageurs que personne ici ne connaissait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une employée qui était morte. Ils devraient être obligés de le révéler et d'envoyer un messager au Château pour expliquer la situation à la Princesse Zelda.

"Putain… Fuck cet endroit de merde." grommela le quarantenaire en remontant le chemin vers le relais.

Ce soir-là, une ombre noire rôdait…

…à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime.


	11. Information importantes

**Yo guys, désolé d'avoir rien upload la semaine dernière et il y aura probablement rien cette semaine non-plus :(**

**En ce moment, avec toute la merde du virus et de la quarantaine, j'ai pas beaucoup de motivation et aussi, j'ai l'école à distance à faire et les profs se retiennent pas beaucoup pour nous enterrer de travail à faire chez nous.**

**Alors pour pas que vous fassiez la gueule, j'ai décidé de vous faire une liste d'informations à savoir sur l'histoire.**

**Les termes en anglais:**

**Normalement, je joue à Breath of the Wild en anglais avec les voix en japonais (les voix en japonais sont tout simplement les meilleures, y'a pas de discussion là dessus), alors même si mon histoire est en français, je garde plusieurs termes en anglais. Voici une liste de ceux-ci (il peut y en avoir qui se rajouteront plus tard):**

**Master Sword **

**Hateno (Elimith)**

**Lurelin (Écarail)**

**Tarrey Town (Village d'Euzero)**

**Molduga (Moldarquor)**

**Rito (Piafs): je trouve que **_**Rito**_** ressemble plus au nom d'une race que **_**Piaf**_**.**

**Kass (Asarim): le bard Rito**

**Grand Plateau (Plateau du prélude)**

**Demise (Avatar du néant): ça ressemble plus à un nom**

**Les trois dragons: Naydra (Nedrac), Dinraal (Ordrac) et Farosh (Rordrac)**

**Comme je l'ai dit, il peut y en avoir d'autres qui vont se rajouter. Si ça arrive, je vous mettrai la traduction dans la note à la fin du chapitre.**

**La langue des Gerudo:**

**J'utilise la langue Gerudo de la version anglaise du jeu, voici les mots et leur signification en anglais: **

**Sarqso (Thank You)**

**Sav'otta (Good morning)**

**Sav'aaq (Good day)**

**Sav'orq (A farewell)**

**Sav'orr (Good Night)**

**Sav'saaba (Good Evening)**

**Vasaaq (A greeting)**

**Vaba (Grandmother) **

**Vai (Woman)**

**Voe (Man)**

**Vure (Bird) **

**Vehvi (Child)**

**Sa'oten (Good heavens)**

**Le sexe:**

**Pour pas vous mentir, je pense pas que je vais mettre une scène de sexe dans la fanfic, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il y en aura pas du tout. Si j'en écris une, ça va être en anglais (parce que je suis incapable d'écrire ou de lire du sexe en français. Je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ça just **_**weird**_**) et ça va être posté à part. Ça va quand même faire partie de la même histoire, mais ça va pas être obligatoire à la compréhension du scénario.**

**Désolé encore de pas avoir pu upload ces deux dernières semaines, je vous promets que vous aurez votre chapitre samedi prochain. En attendant, restez chez vous (pour votre sécurité et celle des autres), lavez-vous les mains souvent, toussez dans votre coude et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D**

_**Lier90912**_


	12. Chapitre 8 - Le Désert

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Le Désert**

Il devait être en milieu d'avant midi quand les trois amis sont arrivés en vue du Bazar Assek. De toutes les régions du royaume, celle du Désert était celle qui avait le moins profité de la dernière année de paix après la fin de la Grande Calamité. Là où les villages et autres installations habitées à travers Hyrule avaient commencés à s'étendre, se reconstruire et prospérer de nouveau, le Désert n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Principalement à cause de son climat hostile, des journées d'une chaleur mortelle et des nuits d'un froid glacial, peu de voyageurs décidaient encore de s'y aventurer. Aussi, le fait que le seul endroit à peu près vivable de la région, la Cité Gerudo, ne laissais toujours entrer que les femmes ne favorisait pas forcément le tourisme.

Link, Zelda et Ganondorf marchaient sous le soleil brûlant en direction de l'énorme rocher qui s'élevait dans les airs, un peu plus loin devant. La princesse pouvait sentir un regard dans son dos, un regard dont elle connaissait déjà le propriétaire.

Le Gerudo ne l'avait pas lâchée de vue depuis ce matin. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention au début, mais elle commençait réellement à se demander ce qu'elle avait pour qu'il la fixe comme ça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit le géant la fixer avec intensité. Elle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait fait; le soleil qui reflétait sur la peau foncée de Ganondorf mettait en valeur sa puissante musculature et faisait ressortir les innombrables cicatrices qui couvraient son corps. Au niveau de son plexus se trouvait une énorme cicatrice qui semblait avoir été causée par une lame d'une taille considérable, comme s'il avait été transpercé durant une quelconque bataille. Ses yeux remontèrent au visage de l'homme; sa chevelure écarlate, rassemblée en une longue queue de cheval, flottait doucement dans son dos et ses yeux dorés semblaient briller au soleil. Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent et le sang afflua aux joues de Zelda. Elle se retourna rapidement et tenta de calmer son rougissement.

* * *

Ce matin, avant de partir du Relais du canyon Gerudo, Link et la princesse avaient revêtus des tenues plus adaptées à la chaleur du Désert. Depuis, le géant avait été incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'Hylienne; elle portait une robe de soie lilas décorée de petites chaînettes en en or et dont les coins se croisaient dans le haut de la cuisse droite, et c'était justement ça le problème! La robe couvrait la jambe gauche jusqu'au mollet, mais laissait la droite complètement découverte! Ses yeux traînèrent de ses chevilles délicates jusqu'à ses généreuses cuisses, puis le long de la courbe gracieuse de ses larges hanches et sa taille fine. Il remonta son dos jusqu'à ses épaules; un haut de la même couleur que sa robe qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous sa poitrine laissait découverts son ventre et ses épaules délicate. Sa peau douce et halée _scintillait littéralement_ au soleil, tout comme ses cheveux d'or ondulants doucement avec le vent chaud. Il aurait été ébloui par son corps s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été par les prunelles d'émeraude qui avaient croisées son regard. Pendant un instant, il se perdit dans ces océans de verdure brillants d'intelligence et qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation lorsque les joues de la princesse commencèrent à rougir et qu'elle tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder en avant. Ganondorf cligna quelques fois des yeux, surpris. Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se sentir léger et heureux quand il était avec la jeune Hylienne. Il voulait la protéger, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, la sentir à ses côtés… et ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ils ne faisaient que grandir.

Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, la nuit qu'ils avaient passés au Relais de l'orée de la plaine. Malgré tout ce que Zelda lui avait raconté sur Link et malgré son inquiétude pour le chevalier, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de ce dernier. Cependant, cette réaction, en plus de la façon dont il se sentait en présence de la jeune femme, lui fit se poser une question: Était-il _lui-même_ amoureux de Zelda?

Les yeux du Gerudo tombèrent sur la délicate main de la princesse, qui jouait nerveusement avec l'une des flèches du carquois attaché à sa ceinture, et il ressentit un puissant désir de marcher jusqu'à elle et de prendre cette main dans la sienne. _'Tout compte fait, peut-être bien que je suis amou-'_

"Enfin! On est arrivé!" la voix de Link tira Ganondorf et Zelda de leurs pensées.

Devant eux s'étendait une paisible oasis entourée de palmiers. Tout autour, plusieurs tantes avaient été montées avec des caisses et des pans de tissus et sur la rive opposée de l'oasis s'élevait un énorme rocher d'une forme assez étrange, quatre grands morceaux de toile pendaient de la moitié supérieure.

C'est à ce moment là que Ganondorf en aperçut une; peau sombre, nez et oreilles pointues, cheveux rouge sang attachés sur le dessus de la tête en une queue de cheval haute, yeux ambre, corps musclé… Une guerrière Gerudo montait la garde devant l'oasis. Elle portait un court haut mauve serti d'or qui laissait découverts ses abdominaux bien définis et ses épaules musclées, un pantalon de soie violet retenu à ses larges hanches par une ceinture en or, des bottes en or qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, un trident doré dans la main droite, des protections sur les avant-bras et un masque mauve cachait la partie inférieure de son visage. Elle était grande, dominant Link et Zelda, mais Ganondorf restait quand même plus grand qu'elle d'une tête. En voyant la Gerudo, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Un flash et une série d'images passèrent dans sa tête.

_Les gardes patrouillent l'empilement d'habitations cubiques de la forteresse. Un voile mauve masque le bas de leur visage et leur cheveux écarlate flottent au vent._

Ganondorf revint brusquement à la réalité et vit la garde écarquiller les yeux en le voyant. Elle ne répondit pas non-plus lorsque Zelda la salua de la main.

Ils firent une pause d'environ une heure au bazar, où Link fit quelques achats. Les trois dinèrent sur le bord de l'eau, le chevalier avait cuisiné des brochettes de champignons glagla. Cependant, Ganondorf était incapable de se concentrer sur son repas; qu'avait-il vu? Pourquoi toutes les Gerudo qui le voyaient semblaient surprises? Pourquoi se mettaient-elles à chuchoter à son passage?

Bientôt, ils se remirent en route et Zelda était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose sur Ganondorf, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, faute de ne pas y avoir prêté attention; les oreilles du jeune homme étaient rondes, alors que, normalement, les Gerudos avaient des oreilles pointues comme celles des Hyliens. Un détail qui aurait pouvait sembler anodin et sans grande importance pour la plupart des gens, mais qui intriguait la princesse au plus haut point. On aurait pu penser que c'était une distinction entre les mâles et les femelles de ce peuple, mais la jeune femme n'y croyait pas. Tout simplement parce que, d'après les livres et études qu'elle avait lu, les Gerudos n'étaient pas une race différente des Hyliens, mais plutôt une autre branche de la même espèce, un peu comme des cousins éloignés. Les différences génétiques entre leurs deux peuples s'arrêtaient au fait que seules des femmes naissaient Gerudo. _'Je vais avoir besoin de faire des recherches à la Cité Gerudo.' _pensa la jeune femme avant qu'une voix ne la sorte de ses pensées.

"Pourquoi les Gerudos étaient toutes surprises quand elles m'ont vu?" demanda Ganondorf.

Zelda ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Link le fit à sa place, "C'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'elles voient un homme Gerudo. Les Gerudos, c'est un peuple uniquement composé de femmes, et donc, vu qu'il y a aucun homme chez elles, leur tradition veut que les jeunes femmes quittent la Cité et partent à la recherche d'un mari."

Ganondorf leva un sourcil et demanda, "Mais alors, si elles partent toutes quand elles sont adultes, comment ça se fait que la Cité est pas complètement déserte?"

Le chevalier réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, "Pour de vrai, j'en ai aucune idée…" Il se tourna vers Zelda avec un regard interrogatif.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. "Moi non-plus. J'imagine que c'est l'un des grands mystères de la vie."

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire devant cette réponse.

**Moi je l'ai la réponse: magie du bullshit et logique de jeu vidéo XD**

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans incident et la nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la Cité Gerudo. La température avait chuté et les deux Hyliens avaient mis des vêtements plus chauds, mais Ganondorf avait gardé le même accoutrement. Link secoua la tête et demanda, un peu étonné, "T'as pas froid, toi?"

"Non, j'suis bien"

"En général, les Gerudos sont plus résistants aux changements de température brusques." informa Zelda.

"Ah oui, logique." dit Link.

Arrivé aux portes de la Cité, les deux gardes se prosternèrent devant la princesse. "_Vasaaq_, Votre Majesté." déclarèrent-elles en même temps, un fort accent dans leur voix. **(Elles roulent leurs «r»)**

"_Sav'saaba_," répondit Zelda, puis, avec une _pincée_ d'exaspération dans la voix, continua, "Relevez-vous, voyons. Je ne suis pas ici en voyage officiel. Je suis simplement venu visiter la Chef Riju."

"Bien sûr, Votre Majesté." répondit celle de droite, "Mais, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir vous séparer de votre…" Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Ganondorf et échangea un regard surpris avec sa camarade avant de se reprendre, "Vous allez devoir vous séparer de votre escorte pour entrer." Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Link et le désigna avec sa lance. "Surtout toi, ne pense pas que nous nous laisserons tromper encore."

Le jeune chevalier abandonna son expression neutre pour se gratter la nuque et toussoter avec embarrassment.

Ganondorf le questionna du regard et les yeux du Héros semblèrent lui répondre "Je t'expliquerai plus tard".

'_Merde,'_ pensa Zelda, _'j'avais oublié ce détail.'_ Remerciant les gardes, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, "Bon, vous pouvez pas entrer. Le truc, c'est que je prévoyais de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de la Cité vu que la leur, contrairement à la nôtre, a survécu à la Grande Calamité et leurs livres sont plus anciens. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Ça fait quatre jours qu'on marche pour arriver ici, on va pas retourner sur nos pas simplement parce _nous_ on peut pas entrer. Vas-y, toi. Moi et Ganondorf on ira de notre bord; il y a un endroit que j'ai envie de lui montrer." répondit Link en donnant une tape sur le bras du géant.

Zelda leva un sourcil, "C'est où que vous allez aller?"

Link pointa vers le Sud et répondit: "C'est à environs une demi-journée de marche vers le Sud, tout près de l'oasis. On devrait être de retour demain soir."

Zelda se souvînt de l'endroit dont Link parlait. _'Bonne idée! C'est l'une des plus anciennes ruines dans tout Hyrule. Peut être que ça va lui rappeler quelque chose.'_ "Ok, mais je vais au moins passer la nuit avec vous et j'entrerai dans la Cité demain."

Link haussa les épaule, "Non, c'est correct. Va te prendre un lit dans l'auberge, nous on va s'installer au pied du mur et se faire un feu."

Zelda insista; "Mais non, je vais rester avec v-"

Ganondorf l'interrompit; "Non, je t'assure qu'on va être correct. Tu peux y aller."

La princesse leva les mains en signe de défaite et soupira, "Ok, si vous insistez. Donc on se retrouve demain soir, au même endroit?"

"Ouais"

"Ok, bonne nuit les gars." lança Zelda avant de passer l'entrée de la Cité.

Ganondorf baissa le regard vers Link et demanda: "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas?"

Le jeune Hylien se dirigea vers le mur et sortit un fagot de bois et une épée de feu de son inventaire **(voir chapitre 6)**. Il déposa le bois à terre et l'alluma d'un coup d'épée. Une fois le feu allumé, il s'assit au sol, le dos contre la paroi de grès, et sortit la Tablette Sheikah. Il ouvra la carte et répondit finalement au Gerudo, "Viens, je vais te montrer."

* * *

**Bon ben voilà! J'ai respecté ma promesse.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi j'ai quand même aimé l'écrire, même si je dois vous avouer que la description de Zelda au début, a été pas mal difficile à écrire; je voulais pas faire passer Ganondorf pour un pervers. Si les termes que j'ai utilisé dans ma description vous ont confus, en voici un résumé en 3 mots: Zelda est THICK XD**

**Aussi, je me suis inspiré de la tenue d'Urbosa pour faire celle de Zelda.**

**Voici une petite liste des différentes ponctuations que j'utilise pour écrire:**

"Les passages entres des guillemets sont les dialogues"

'_Les passages en italiques et entres des apostrophes sont les pensées des personnages'_

_Les MOTS en italiques sont des mots mis en emphase ou des mots en Gerudo_

_Les PASSAGES en italiques sont des flashbacks/visons/rêves_

**Les passages en gras sont les Notes de l'auteur et ils font pas partie de la narration ou de l'univers de l'histoire.**

**Pour les mots en Gerudo, vous avez une liste de traduction dans les **_**Informations importantes**_** que j'ai posté la semaine dernière.**

**Lâchez pas, gang! On est à peu près à la moitié de l'histoire!**

**Merci énormément à Suu-kuni et LucasEevee d'avoir review les derniers chapitres! Je suis content que vous ayez aimé le background que j'ai construit pour Link et le combat :) Suu, si t'avais hâte au prochain combat, tu vas pas avoir à attendre longtemps et je peux t'assurer que Ganondorf va suer. Un petit indice: ça creuse ;)**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris. Le fait de vous voir continuer à supporter cette histoire, c'est pas mal ça qui me permet de garder le peu de santé mental qu'il me reste, ces temps-ci. Surtout après que j'aie appris que je vais être enfermé chez moi pendant SIX FUCKING MOIS! XD**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne quarantaine et je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**

**P.S: Restez chez vous et lavez-vous les mains, guys. C'est le meilleur moyen de vous protéger, vous et votre entourage :D**


	13. Chapitre 9 - La Tour du Jugement

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

**La Tour du Jugement**

* * *

"Attend un peu, t'es en train de me dire que tu t'es travesti en femme pour entrer dans la Cité Gerudo mais que t'as fini par te faire prendre et que donc là, ça fonctionne plus?" s'exclama Ganondorf.

Link se gratta la nuque avec embarrassement et répondit: "C'est ça"

Le Gerudo se retint de rire alors qu'il demanda: "Ça a fonctionné pendant combien de temps?"

Le chevalier soupira, "Environs sept mois."

Incapable de se retenir, le géant éclata de rire en essayant d'imaginer le jeune hylien habillé en femme.

La veille, Link lui avait montré leur destination sur la carte de la Tablette Sheikah; un endroit appelé les «Ruines du Jugement». Le nom était étrangement familier à Ganondorf mais, _évidemment_, il ne se souvenait pas d'où il le connaissait.

Ils escaladèrent une dune et la vue s'offrit à eux; plus loin vers l'Est s'élevait le rocher de l'Oasis du Sud et devant eux, de vastes ruines composées de colonnes et d'arches dispersées en un large cercle. Devant cette vue, malgré la chaleur étoufante de l'avant-midi, Ganondorf sentit un frisson parcourir corps. Son ami commença à descendre la pente et il lui emboîta le pas.

Laissant le Gerudo explorer par lui-même, Link se dirigea vers une énorme pierre située au milieu des ruines, sortit un marteau en fer de sa sacoche et commença à récolter les dépôts de minerais autour de la roche. Ganondorf, de son côté, s'approcha d'un pan de mur et, comme dans une sorte de transe, s'accroupit et posa la main sur la pierre brulante. Elle était étrangement gravée: un large sillon trop régulier pour être naturel avait été creusé dans le mûr. _'On dirait qu'on peut y mettre un engrenage…'_ pensa-t-il, _'Un putain de gros engrenage'_

Une sensation de froid brûlant frappa sa main posée sur la pierre et le géant retira instinctivement sa main. Des cris et hurlements de douleur et de souffrance résonnèrent dans sa tête, ses mains se mirent à trembler incontrôlablement et il fût frappé par un sentiment de crainte et de terreur. "Qu'est-ce que…"

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_"Ganondorf Dragmire, souverain du peuple Gerudo et seigneur du Désert, vous avez été accusé de trahison envers Sa Majesté, le Roi d'Hyrule, en tentant de l'assassiner et de vous emparer de la Triforce en Terre Sainte. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?" annonça le sage de la lumière d'une forte voix qui résonna dans l'immense pièce._

_Ganondorf releva la tête et fixa avec haine les six êtres blancs qui flottaient surnaturellement devant lui. Il les détestait, il les détestait tous. Ces salauds d'Hyliens qui se pavanaient dans leurs contrées riches et vivantes comme s'ils étaient des putains de messagers des Dieux, alors que lui et son peuple crevaient dans le Désert impitoyable. Pas une fois ils ne leur avaient tendu la main, pas une seule fucking fois…_

_"Vous m'appelez un meurtrier pour avoir essayé d'assassiner votre Roi, mais vous, vous avez massacré mon peuple en entier et vous érigez votre prison, votre _Tour du Jugement_, dans MON désert et pourtant c'est moi qui se retrouve enchaîné à cette pierre? Vous osez emprisonner, torturer et exécuter les ennemis du Roi d'Hyrule sur les terres du peuple Gerudo, de MON PEUPLE!?" cracha-t-il en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes attachées à ses poignets, le visage déformé par la rage. "Alors oui, j'ai quelque chose à dire: ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!"_

_Les sages échangèrent des regards qu'il devinait inquiets derrière leur masque inexpressif. Il avait envie de tout simplement le leur arracher et de voir leur visage terrifié pendant qu'il brisait leurs os, les égorgeait de ses mains et les massacrait un à un pour l'avoir enchaîné et humilié comme un putain d'animal. Toutes les parcelles de son être tremblaient d'un désir ardent de vengeance sur ceux qui avaient osé le mettre à genoux, sur ce peuple se considérants si immaculés alors qu'ils étaient aussi sales que les autres. Leur histoire était écrite dans le sang… ce sang auquel était venu s'ajouter celui de son peuple._

_"Qu'il en soit ainsi." déclara le sage de la lumière. "Ganondorf Dragmire, par les divins pouvoirs qui nous sont confiés par la Déesse Hylia, nous vous condamnons à la peine de mort."_

'_Ok, donc c'est comme ça que ça se termine? Ils vont me buter, juste comme ça? Moi, le dernier des Gerudos.' pensa l'homme en serrant les dents et en tirant plus fort sur ses chaînes._

_Le sage de la lumière souleva l'Épée des Sages la fît tourner. Sa lame d'un blanc éclatant scintilla un instant, avant qu'elle ne transperce directement le Gerudo._

_La douleur traversa son corps et il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais ne fit que cracher une gerbe de sang. Serrant les dents, il regarda les six sages devant lui et sentit sa colère monter. Son corps était si lourd, si fatigué, sa tête retomba sur son torse, inerte._

_Tout devint noir._

_Une sensation de chaleur dans sa main droite, puis de pure puissance._

_Mais tout était éclipsé par la haine, une haine noire et brûlante._

* * *

"…Ganondorf…GANONDORF!"

Le Gerudo revint brutalement à la réalité et regarda fébrilement Link qui était agenouillé à côté de lui, une main sur l'épaule.

"Ça va?" demanda le jeune Hylien avec une expression composée mais de l'inquiétude clairement visible dans ses yeux.

"Ouais, ça va." répondit le géant. Il frissonna; il pouvait encore entendre les hurlements de douleur provenant des salles de torture, les plaintes et les supplications des condamnés et les lamentations des prisonniers devenus fous à force d'être isolés dans leur cellule. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice au souvenir de l'épée des sages qui le transperçait.

La Tour du Jugement… Qui aurait pu croire que le Roi d'Hyrule ait pu un jour ordonner la construction d'un endroit aussi horrible? Quels autres crimes et atrocités la royauté avait-elle commis en secret?

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Link.

Le Gerudo secoua la tête et répondit, les yeux dans le vague: "Je me suis souv-"

"Attends…" le coupa le chevalier. Ganondorf tourna la tête et le regarda. Il avait froncé les sourcils et semblait attentif. "T'entends?"

Lentement, les deux garçons se relevèrent et Ganondorf tendit l'oreille. Au début il ne sembla n'y avoir aucun bruit, mais juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à demander à Link, il entendit un genre de grondement qui semblait s'approcher. Il se tourna vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard, mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas; il se tenait sur ses gardes, la main sur le manche de la Master Sword.

C'est quand le sol commença à trembler légèrement qu'il comprit. "Ganondorf, tasse-toi."

"Qu'est-ce que-"

"TASSE-TOI!"

Ganondorf plongea sur le côté juste au moment où le sable fendait en deux et qu'une énorme masse était propulsée dans les airs. Il roula et se retourna pour voir ce qui avait causé autant de bordel: une gigantesque créature, facilement 20 mètres de long, qui pouvait se comparer au croisement entre une baleine et un requin. Le monstre avait sur son dos une crête osseuse et sa queue se terminait en une espèce de massue, sa mâchoire se prolongeait pour former un éventail recourbé, son cuir épais était brun-gris et elle était munie de minuscules pattes.

Le Gerudo invoqua sa claymore et se tourna vers Link, qui courait en direction de l'une des nombreuses colonnes autour d'eux. "PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA?!" cria-t-il.

"Un Molduga!" répondit le jeune Hylien, "Faut pas que tu reste sur le sol, trouve toi un endroit surélevé!"

Ganondorf balaya les alentour des yeux, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse; les colonnes étaient trop hautes pour qu'il puisse s'y hisser sans escalader mais le problème était qu'il n'avait pas les compétences d'escalade que Link et Zelda avaient, il n'y avait aucun autre rocher que celui au centre des ruines et lui aussi était trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'escalader. Finalement, il aperçut une colonne qui s'était effondrée sur arche, créant une rampe jusqu'au sommet.

Link se tourna et aperçut Ganondorf qui sprintait vers une des arches. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les vibrations que causaient la course du Gerudo avaient capté l'attention du monstre, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers lui. _'Oh, Fuck!' _"GANONDORF! À TA DROITE!"

Ce dernier regarda dans la direction indiquée et vît la bosse dans le sable qui se dirigeait vers lui, _rapidement_! "Fuck!" cria-t-il en accélérant sa course vers l'arche.

'_Il y arrivera pas à temps,'_ pensa Link alors qu'il sortait un arc royal et son carcois de son inventaire, _'et merde.'_ Il encocha une flèche explosive, visa une colonne située plus loin de Ganondorf et tira. L'explosion fendît le pilier en deux et la partie supérieure tomba lourdement au sol.

L'explosion de la colonne détourna l'attention du Molduga et donna le temps à Ganondorf de se mettre à l'abris au sommet de l'arche. Link s'accroupit, _'Ok… Revali, je vais avoir besoin de toi, là.'_ Des flammes vertes et des courants de vent apparurent autour de lui alors qu'il pouvait presque imaginer la réponse du guerrier Rito: _"NON! J'y crois pas, le grand Héros d'Hyrule a besoin d'aide?!"_ Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage, _'Vas chier, Revali.' _Link s'élança et sauta vers le Gerudo. Il déplia sa paravoile dans les airs et plana en direction de l'arche.

Quand Ganondorf senti Link atterrir à côté de lui, il se tourna et lui demanda: "Ok, deux choses: c'est quoi _ça_ et comment on le bute?"

"Un Molduga," répondit le chevalier, "un énorme animal qui creuse dans le sable. Il est sensible aux vibrations, alors ce que je fais généralement, c'est que je lance une bombe pour l'attirer et qu'il la mange…"

"Et après tu la fait exploser à l'intérieur!" termina le Gerudo.

Link se tourna et regarda le monstre se déplacer sous la surface. "Oui, mais ça sufi pas. Il faut aller l'attaquer pendant qu'il est choqué et qu'il est couché sur le côté; la peau de son dos et ses flancs est trop épaisse pour qu'on puisse faire de vrais dégâts là."

Ganondorf se tourna à son tour pour regarder la créature, elle était vraiment gigantesque. "Ok, alors on y va?"

Link hocha la tête et sortit la Tablette Sheikah.

* * *

Ganondorf sauta sur la rampe juste au moment où le Molduga jaillissait du sol à l'endroit exacte où il se trouvait, une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Le géant, à bout de souffle, regarda l'immense monstre s'élever dans les airs et retomber lourdement sur le sol avant de s'enterrer à nouveau.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils attaquaient sans relâche le monstre, mais aucune des blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligées n'était suffisamment sérieuse pour l'affaiblir. Le gerudo se tourna vers Link qui, contrairement à lui, était à peine essoufflé et faisait déjà apparaître une nouvelle bombe. "C'est increvable, cette merde!"

"Je sais," répondit le jeune Hylien en fixant avec concentration le Molduga, "mais on est coincé ici tant qu'on l'aura pas tué. Alors lève ton cul et viens m'aider." Sur ce, il lança la bombe et se prépara à y retourner.

Le Géant grogna et se leva. Soudain, il aperçut la colonne que Link avait fait exploser, plus tôt. En la regardant attentivement, il remarqua que le bout où la pierre avait fendu était relativement pointu. Instinctivement, il leva les bras et souleva l'immense colonne avec sa magie. Les muscles de sont corps se tendirent sous l'effort alors que le pilier s'élevait dans les airs.

Lentement, il se tourna et aligna la colonne avec le Molduga étendu au sol et cria: "LINK!"

Le jeune Hylien se retourna et vit Ganondorf, les bras dans les airs et une immense colonne de pierre flottant au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que son ami avait en tête, il rengaina la Master Sword et couru s'éloigna du monstre en courant.

Lorsque Link fut assez loin, Ganondorf serra les dents et, avec un rugissement puissant, propulsa la colonne à toute sur le monstre géant. La partie pointue de la colonne se ficha dans la gorge du Molduga, la transperçant de bord-en-bord. Avec un couinement d'agonie, la créature se replia sur elle-même dans un dernier spasme, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sable, morte.

Le Gerudo lâcha un lourd soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber assis pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant un moment, il regarda le cadavre étendu sur le sol, du sang coulant abondement de là où le pilier le transperçait, formant une large flaque sur le sable. Après quelques minutes il se leva et descendit de l'arche pour aller rejoindre Link qui s'affairait autour du monstre.

Il regarda l'hylien planter son épée dans la poitrine du Molduga et tailler une profonde ouverture. Il y plongea en suite la main et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il la ressorti, il tenait un très gros organe vert dans sa main couverte de sang. "C'est quoi ça?" demanda Ganondorf, un peu dégouté.

"Un cœur de Molduga." répondit Link en rangeant l'organe dans son inventaire pour ensuite replonger la main dans l'ouverture. "Ils sont très utiles dans la préparation de potions, de médicaments et de stimulants, sans compter qu'ils se vendent à un très bon prix dans les commerces. Ces créatures là sont tellement grosses qu'ils ont besoin de deux cœurs pour vivre." ajouta-t-il en en sortant un deuxième.

Ganondorf hocha la tête lentement. Ses muscles le faisaient encore souffrir à cause de l'effort titanesque qu'ils venaient de subir. Ganondorf esquissa un sourire en pensant à ce qu'il venait d'accomplir; il n'avait jamais soulevé quelque chose d'aussi massif, c'était la preuve qu'il faisait des progrès. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il se retourna et contempla les ruines. "J'étais déjà venu ici avant."

Link, qui était en train de couper les ailerons du Molduga, observa attentivement son ami.

"Le Temple de l'Arbiter, ou les comme les gens l'appelaient, la Tour du Jugement." expliqua le Gerudo, "C'était une prison que le roi d'Hyrule avait fait construire en secret où il faisait enfermer torturer et exécuter les ennemis de la famille royale."

Link fronça; comment le roi aurait-il pu approuver de telle pratiques? Les Hyliens n'avaient jamais utilisé la torture sur leurs ennemis tout comme ils n'avaient jamais exécuté les condamnés. Le géant se tourna vers lui et il vit qu'il avait croisé les bras sur son torse pour cacher le fait qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Ganondorf aperçu le regard sceptique du chevalier et ajouta: "Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'était il y a plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années. Sans compter que les Hyliens ont probablement essayé d'effacer toutes les traces de leur passé sanglant."

Link réfléchit pendant un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Puis, rangeant son arc et son carquois dans sa pochette, il commença à marcher vers la Cité Gerudo. "On devrait se mettre en route si on veut pas être en retard."

Le Gerudo acquiesça en emboîtant le pas à son ami, plus qu'heureux de quitter cet endroit maudit.

* * *

**Je sais, je suis en retard et je m'en excuse -_-**

**L'école à distance prenait toute mon attention, et le chapitre m'est sortit de la tête, en plus du fait que j'avais aucune motivation. Mais maintenant que l'école est finie, je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus régulier… enfin, j'espère.**

**Désolé si le combat contre le Molduga a semblé un peu rushé et court, mais le problème c'est qu'il faut toujours faire la même tactique pour le battre et ça devient très répétitif, donc c'est extrêmement difficile de le rendre intéressant. **

**Aussi, j'ai un peu changé le comportement de Link pour le rendre plus fidèle à celui du jeu et le rendre plus cohérent avec ce que j'ai écris dans le chapitre 7.**

**Merci énormément à Darkos Ender, Suu-kuni et LucasEevee pour avoir commenté le dernier chapitre.**

**Darkos Ender**** : Oui, les Gerudos ont les oreilles rondes dans les autres jeux, mais pas dans BotW et tu vas comprendre dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**Suu-kuni**** : Je suis content que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop été déçue par le combat :/ Merci énormément de continuer à review mon histoire, c'est ça qui me permet de savoir si c'est bon ou non :D**

**LucasEevee**** : Yeah boi, Zelda est THICK XD Mais ben sûr que Ganondorf a réussi à se retenir, c'est un **_**gentleman**_** XD**

**Merci énormément de continuer à suivre cette histoire malgré les updates un peu aléatoires. VOUS me permettez de continuer :D**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne quarantaine et je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de **_**Fantômes du passé**_**!**

**P.S: Restez chez vous et lavez-vous les mains, guys. C'est le meilleur moyen de vous protéger, vous et votre entourage :D**


	14. Chapitre 10 - Des réponses troublantes

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

**Des réponses troublantes**

Après avoir laissé ses compagnons à l'extérieur de la Cité, Zelda était allé louer un lit à l'hôtel _L'Oasis_ et dû, encore une fois, insister pour payer la même somme que tout le monde. Elle était consciente que son statut de princesse héritière du trône aurait pu lui permettre d'obtenir des faveurs et des offres partout dans le royaume, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de faire comme son peuple. Elle ne se voyait pas et ne voulait absolument pas être vue comme un être supérieur à cause de sa descendance. C'est pour cela qu'elle insistait toujours pour être traitée comme une citoyenne ordinaire.

Le lendemain matin, elle gravit les marches du palais et dès qu'elle fût entré, une jeune voix retentit: "Zelda, _sav'otta_! Comment vas-tu?"

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la princesse quand elle vit son amie Riju sauter de son trône et se précipiter à sa rencontre. "_Sav'otta_, Riju. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir." répondit Zelda en serrant la jeune suzeraine dans ses bras, "J'ai entendu dire que t'avais entreprise des démarches pour abolir l'interdiction des hommes dans la Cité."

"Yep!" répondit la Gerudo avec un large sourire. "Les négociation avancent bien, mais c'est plus long que je pensais." Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis chuchota à Zelda: "Entre nous, les vieilles _vaba_ du conseil sont plus têtues que des lézalfos enragés, mais je vais réussir à les faire flancher."

Zelda pouffa devant le commentaire de son amie avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Écoute, Riju. J'aimerais pouvoir discuter plus longtemps avec toi, mais malheureusement j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais utiliser votre bibliothèque pour des recherches."

"Mais oui, bien sûr. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider. Allez viens, suis-moi." répondit Riju en commençant à marcher vers la porte gauche de la salle.

En lui emboîtant le pas, Zelda jeta un coup d'oeil à Buliara, qui, comme à l'habitude, se tenait debout à côté du trône avec sa claymore Gerudo. Cette femme était réellement gigantesque, dominant d'une bonne tête les autres femmes de son peuple, et la princesse ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si elle dominait aussi Ganondorf. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle se dit qu'ils devaient tous les deux être à peu près de la même grandeur.

Après avoir descendu des escaliers, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans l'enclo de madame Patricia, le morse des sables de Riju, et entrèrent ensuite dans une large pièce meublée de tables de pierre et d'étagères remplies de livres. Dans les murs étaient creusées des cavités cubiques d'où des lanternes jaunes éclairaient la salle. Rhodoni était assise à l'une des tables, sûrement en train d'étudier un quelconque ouvrage sur les Sept Héroïnes, et la vieille Shisa, la bibliothécaire, était en train de classer les livres des étagères.

Lorsque cette dernière aperçut les deux nouvelles-venues, elle les salua avec un sourire chaleureu. "_Vasaaq_. Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de Dame Riju _et _de Sa Majesté?"

"_Sav'otta_, Shisa!" lança joyeusement Riju. "Mon amie Zelda aimerait parcourir les livres de ta bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches."

"Bien sûr, Sa Majesté est toujour la bienvenue ici. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut et n'hésitez pas à me venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide."

"_Sarqso_, madame Shisa. Je promet de ne pas trop déranger." répondit Zelda en s'inclinant légèrement.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi." rétorqua la vieille bibliothécaire.

"Bon ben, je vais vous laisser bouquiner. À plus tard Zelda." lança la jeune chef en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"À plus, Riju!" répondit Zelda.

Elle partit arpenter les étagères remplies de livres. Elle était très excitée car, là où elle avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque du château avant la Calamitée, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se plonger dans les ouvrages de la Cité Gerudo. Bien sûr le château possédait quelques ouvrages Gerudo, cinq selon ses souvenirs, aucuns ne traitaient d'histoire.

"E… F… Ah, voilà." murmura-t-elle quand elle arriva dans le rayons de la lettre G, "Voyons-voir… Gastronomie, Guennade… Guerre Gerudo-Hylienne? J'me souviens pas d'avoir entendu parler d'une guerre." Se dit-elle en prenant le livre.

Elle continua de chercher en prenant au passage certains livres qui piquaient sa curiosité. Elle finit par tomber sur un petit livre relié de cuir orange d'apparence très banale. Pour une raison inconnue, cependant, il attira l'attention de la princesse. Elle le sortit et lu le titre le titre sur la couverture: Journal d'expédition de Gonnolé.

'_Un journal d'expédition? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là?'_ se demanda Zelda en s'asseyant à s'asseyant à l'une des tables. Malgré le fait qu'elle était très tentée de l'ouvrir et d'en apprendre plus, son instinct lui disait d'attendre et de lire les autres qu'elle avait pris en premier. Déposant le journal sur la table, elle pris un épais livre noir et s'y plongea.

* * *

Trois heures plus-tard, Zelda avait parcouru la plupart des ouvrages qu'elle avait retiré, mais aucun, aussi intéressants soient-ils, ne lui avaient apporté d'informations utiles à ses recherches.

La princesse s'étira longuement et, voyant par la position du soleil dehors qu'il était midi, décida d'aller manger. Replaçant les livres qu'elle avait déjà lu dans les étagères, elle alla voir Shisa pour lui demander de garder les deux livres qui lui restaient pendant qu'elle était partie.

Saluant Riju au passage, Zelda descendit en ville et se rendit au kiosque d'Ohmates. Elle fût encore obligée d'insister auprès de la vieille dame pour qu'elle accepte les 30 rubis que coûtait la guennade qu'elle acheta. S'asseyant en haut des murs, elle dégusta la pâtisserie traditionnelle Gerudo contemplant le désert. Faite avec la farine importée du village d'Hateno, la guennade était une pâte enroulée autour d'une languette de viande de morse des sables, cuite au soleil et tartinée de gelée de fruit volt. La princesse sourit, '_Elle est bonne mais elle ne vaut pas celles que Link cuisine.'_

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les deux livres qui lui restait à lire. '_Une guerre entre les Gerudos et les Hyliens? C'est bizarre que j'en ai jamais entendu parler. À ma connaissance, nos deux peuples ont toujours été en bon termes, donc si guerre avait été déclenchée, ça aurait considéré comme un événement majeur de l'histoire du royaume. Alors comment ça se fait qu'aucun livre au château ne l'ai mentionnée, aucun de mes professeurs non-plus.'_ pensa-t-elle, '_Et ce journal… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'intrigue. C'est étrange.'_

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger, Zelda descendit des murs et retourna à la bibliothèque. Shisa lui rendit les deux livres et elle retourna s'asseoir à la table. Elle remarqua que Rhodoni n'avait pas levé le nez de ses livres depuis qu'elle était partie. '_Elle devrait manger, la pauvre.'_ pensa-t-elle.

Décidant de garder le journal pour la fin, elle ouvrit le livre intitulé _Guerre Gerudo-Hylienne_ et commença à lire.

* * *

… _Beaucoup considérait le Peuple du Désert comme une race sauvages et de voleurs qui pillait les convois passant à proximité du canyon. Les habitants du royaume les craignaient autant qu'ils les répugnaient, mais peu connaissaient les véritables raisons pour lesquelles ces guerrière reconnaissables à leurs oreilles rondes, leur teint foncé et leurs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant s'attaquaient aux marchandises Hyliennes._

_En ces temps, aucuns échanges commerciaux n'était fait entre les deux peuple. Le désert aride qui constituait le territoire du peuple des femmes ne permettait pas l'agriculture et les brusque changements de température entre la chaleur mortelle du jour et le froid glacial de la nuit y rendait la vie presque impossible. Les Hyliens refusant tout partenariat commercial, la seule façon pour les Gerudos de se nourrir était donc d'attaquer et de piller les marchands Hyliens._

_De plus, ce peuple, étant uniquement composé de femmes, se voyait obligé de kidnapper les hommes Hyliens qu'ils pillaient pour se reproduire. Cependant, un mâle Gerudo naissait tous les cent ans et, selon la tradition, était sacré roi._

_Ce fût une dizaine d'année après la fin de la Guerre d'Unification, une guerre civile qui avait rongé le Royaume d'Hyrule pendant un demi siècle, que le roi Gerudo de cette époque, un dénommé Ganondorf..._

* * *

Zelda sursauta à la mention du nom de Ganondorf. '_Quoi? Pourquoi est ce que Ganondorf est mentionné? Selon la date, ces événements là se sont passé il y a plus de 50 000 ans, il serait si vieux que ça? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de "Roi des Gerudos"?'_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle se dit que la suite du livre aurait les réponses à ses questions et replongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

_Ce fût une dizaine d'année après la fin de la Guerre d'Unification, une guerre civile qui avait rongé le Royaume d'Hyrule pendant un demi siècle, que le roi Gerudo de cette époque, un dénommé Ganondorf, se présenta au château d'Hyrule et réussi à convaincre le roi Alfonse Réhanaquer Hyrule IV de créer un partenariat commercial entre le Royaume d'Hyrule et peuple du désert._

_Cependant, il fût ensuite révélé que Ganondorf complotait pour assassiner le roi Hylien pour s'emparer du pouvoir et il fût arrêté et emprisonné. Cet arrestation, qui fût considéré par les Gerudos comme une déclaration de guerre, déclencha une sanglante guerre entre les deux peuple._

_Ce conflit, à l'issue duquel la race des Gerudos fût totalement exterminée, ne laissant aucune survivante, se termina par la construction d'une prison dans le désert qui se fît baptisé la Tour du Jugement. C'est dans cet édifice que Ganondorf, roi d'un peuple disparu, fût condamné à mort et exécuté._

_Cette guerre eu peu de répercussions sur le peuple et l'économie d'Hyrule puisque l'entièreté du conflit se déroula au portes du désert, une région très peu habitée par..._

* * *

À partir de ce paragraphe, le livre ne parla plus du conflit et Zelda le referma.

Ses mains tremblaient, de la sueur coulait sur front et des frissons lui parcouraient le corps. "C'est pas vrai… Ça peut pas être possible…" se répétait-elle, sous le choc. "Ganondorf a essayé… d'_assassiner_... le roi? Non, j'le connais… il ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. L'homme que j'aime ne ferait jamais rien d'aussi... barbare!"

Puis, elle repensa à comment les Hyliens traitaient les Gerudo et elle eut envie de vomir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son peuple ait été aussi horrible. '_Et cette guerre… Les Hyliens ont massacrés les Gerudos. C'est horrible!'_

Soudainement, elle sursauta en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire; elle aimait Ganondorf. Elle aimait cet homme. Peu importait ce pouvait avoir fait dans son passé, elle l'aimait.

Zelda était amoureuse de Ganondorf.

La princesse resta perdue dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et le rouge qui s'était installé sur ses joues disparu. Elle avait encore l'étrange journal.

Elle l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

* * *

_Jour 1._

_Le Roi Démon a été tué par le héro Link et la princesse Zelda, maintenant reine. La sombre magie qui s'était abattue sur le royaume a disparu avec la mort du Roi Démon et la paix est revenue._

_Hier, la Reine Zelda m'a convoqué au château et pour me donner une mission: rassembler une groupe de 300 habitants et créer une colonie dans le désert Gerudo._

_J'ai rassemblé les 300 personnes volontaires, parmis lesquelles se trouvent des hommes, des et des enfants de tous âges. Nous nous préparons pour notre départ demain. Puisse Hylia nous protéger._

…

_Jour 41._

_Après dix jours de marche dans le désert, nos réserves d'eau sont vides et plusieurs ont péri, des enfants pour la plupart. Nous ne sommes plus que 253._

_Heureusement, nous avons découvert une énorme rocher d'où, pour une raison inconnue, de l'eau s'écoule à l'infini. En l'absence de matériaux de construction, nous serons obligé de tailler la cité à même le rocher. Hylia a entendu nos prières, nous sommes sauvés._

…

_Jour 4 762. _

_D'étranges événements se produisent. Pour une raison que nous ignorons, plus aucun garçon ne naît, que des filles. Encore plus étrange, même si leurs parents ont le teint pâle caractéristique des Hyliens, toutes les filles nées depuis les 13 ans que nous sommes dans le désert ont le teint foncé et les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, des traits n'existants pas chez les Hyliens. La seule chose qui permet de confirmer leur descendance sont leurs oreilles pointues. C'est comme si le désert avait une sorte d'influence sur ceux qui y habitent._

_Dans une semaine, j'embarquerai dans le convoi marchand et retournerai à Hyrule pour informer le Roi et la Reine de ces changements._

…

_Jour 4 810. _

_Je me suis présenté devant les souverains immédiatement après mon arrivée au château. J'ai exposé notre situation et la Reine a demandé à me parler en privé. Elle m'a raconté les événements de la guerre entre les Hyliens et un peuple vivant autrefois dans le désert nommé les Gerudos. Elle m'a aussi expliqué la raison derrière notre expédition. Apparement, elle nous avait envoyé reconstruire la civilisation Gerudo car elle trouvait injuste et horrible la façon dont ils avaient disparus. Je comprends maintenant._

_Demain, je repartirai pour le désert._

…

_À toi qui lis ceci, qui que tu soit, tu sais maintenant la vérité. Nous avons accomplis la mission qui nous a été donnée il y a tant d'année. Nous avons recréé une culture et une nouvelle langue pour assurer l'avenir d'un peuple qui a autrefois été victime de tant d'injustices. Je la vie quitter mon corps peu à peu, mais je n'ai aucun regret. Quand je serai mort, il ne restera de ce peuple que des femmes. Un nouveau peuple._

_J'ai écris ceci pour que jamais ne soit perdue l'histoire des Gerudos._

* * *

Zelda referma le journal et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. '_Tout est clair maintenant. Les Gerudos de notre ère descendent en fait d'Hyliens qui ont immigrés ici. L'influence du désert les peu à peu transformés à l'images des Gerudos originaux. Donc, dans le fond, les Gerudo sont pas juste une simple descendance génétique, c'est le lien spirituel entre le peuple et sa terre ancestrale. Comme le premier livre a dit, les Gerudo d'il y a 50 000 ans avaient les oreilles rondes alors que ceux d'aujourd'hui ont les oreilles pointues, seul vestige de leurs ancêtre Hyliens. Mais Ganondorf a les oreilles rondes, lui. Ça voudrait dire qu'il était réellement là il y a 50 000 ans. Et donc qu'il a vraiment essayé d'assassiner le Roi d'Hyrule…'_ Un frisson parcouru le dos de Zelda à cette pensée. '_Mais l'historien Zora qui a écrit le livre sur la guerre a écrit que Ganondorf avait été exécuté, mais il est encore vivant. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient juste scellé dans les souterrains où on l'a trouvé, Link et moi?'_

Regardant par la fenêtre, la princesse vît que le soleil se couchait, dehors. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait retrouver Link et Ganondorf à l'entrée de la cité. Elle alla ranger les livres et salua Shisa et Riju avant de sortir du palais.

En traversant la ville, Zelda prit une décision: elle allait attendre que Ganondorf ait retrouvé sa mémoire pour révéler ce qu'elle avait appris.

En sortant de la Cité, elle salua les deux gardes et se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui l'attendait, un peu plus loin.

"Salut!" lança Ganondorf en l'apercevant. Link, quand à lui, la salua de la tête. "Comment ça s'est passé? T'as tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?" demanda le géant.

"Ouais, j'ai passé la journé à bouquiner" répondit la princesse en souriant.

"Bon," dit Link, "si on se dépêche, on a le temps d'arriver au bazar avant qu'il fasse trop froid. On dormira là-bas."

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route. "Et vous, comment s'est passé le voyage?" demanda Zelda.

Link resta silencieux et ce fût Ganondorf qui répondit. "C'était _fou_! On s'est fait attaqué par un Molduga et a été obligé de le combattre. Link lui envoyait des bombes dans la gueule et l'attaquait comme une tornade!" Les lèvres du chevalier s'étirèrent malgré lui en un petit sourire pendant que Ganondorf continua, "Mais il était increvable, alors j'ai soulevé un pilier ma magie et je l'ai propulsé dans la gorge de cette saloperie!"

Le sourire de Zelda s'élargit en écoutant le Gerudo parler. Peu importe les actes qu'il pouvait avoir commis il y a 50 000 ans, elle s'en foutait. Cet homme, elle en était amoureuse.

* * *

**Bon, l'été est fini et maintenant que j'ai un ordi à moi, je vais essayer de recommencer à update cette histoire plus souvent.**

**On a eu de grosses révélations dans ce chapitre et maintenant vous avez la plupart des réponses… Mais pas toutes les réponses ;)**

**Un ÉNORME merci à Suu-kuni, Darkos Ender et Pascalicorne d'avoir review le dernier chapitre. Vous savez même pas à quel point ça me remplis de joie quand je vois une nouvelle review sur mon histoire malgré son rythme d'update un peu aléatoire. Merci :D**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous êtes incroyables! XD**

**Restez safe, guys, et on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre XD**


End file.
